Un avaro dragón
by CROENARIO
Summary: Tal vez los dragones no debieran conocer la dicha de la amistad, la amabilidad y el amor, tal vez sería mejor que se quedaran brutos y salvajes, deseando joya, tal vez sea una mala idea dejar que su avaricia penetre profundo, hacia las almas y mentes de victimas palpitantes, pero probablemente, Spike sea simplemente un dragón muy jodido.
1. Lodoso

_Advertencia: este no es un shiping, es una historia que gira en torno a Spike, ademos de los temas pueden aparecer muy de golpe si es que no leyeron la historia que precede a esta, "Mi pequeña Trixie" de todas formas se puede leer por si solo, y, es algo oscura en ciertas zonas._

Floc, floc, floc, floc... La nieve fría y blanca a sus pies sonaba con ese sonido tranquilizador de forma constante, y la nieve que caía lentamente a su alrrededor, capaz de hacer temblar al más resistente de los ponis, solo lograba cogerlo y tranquilizarlo, después de todo, un dragón no tiene por que sentir frío, sopló un poco de fuego sobre su cuerpo y de inmediato comenzó a soltar vapor, el agua condensada desaparecía de encima, y sus escamas purpuras lo agradecieron.

Salía a correr en Hearts Warming Eve, a esa hora de la mañana, con el sol apenas saliendo, no había nadie fuera, así que se podía permitir esa soledad casi mágica en Poniville, de todas formas tenía que apresurarse, seguramente lo estaban esperando en la biblioteca.

Pero no podía dejar de salir, esa cosa... Esa cosa negra tenía que ser picada, tenía que ser golpeada cada día si quería seguir normalmente, y seguramente iba a poder, pensó Spike con nerviosismo, algo inseguro, iba a poder seguir...

Hasta el momento habia podido seguir adelante, hasta el momento si, tenía que seguir aguantando, como una roca, como una roca, aguantando fuerte, por Twilight, por sus amigos, por Sweetie, y por el mimso, para poder seguir siendo el mismo Spike.

-No se en que está esando Spike - decía Sweetie Belle en la biblioteca, ella y Rarity habín decidido pasar la mañana ahí para luego ir con sus adres bñasicamente porque la pequeña quería asar un tiempo con su novio antes de irse, aunquehabían llegado temprano a la hora, Spike todavía no regresaba - debe haber estado hora y media fuera con este frío - Sweetie fruncía el ceño con preocupación - espero que no se resfríe...

-Va a estr bien - dijo Twilight al otro lado de la habitación, desanimada mientras acariciaba a Owlicious, sujetando su rostro con un casco - es un dragón, siempre puede soplar fuego encima suyo - Sweetie frunció los labios pero sintió y siguió mirando por la ventana.

-Oh querida, te vez tan decaida - dijo Rarity acercándose a la yegua, Twilight levantó la mirada y se notaba su melena algo descuidada y su mirada alicaida - ya van tres semanas ¿La extrañas mucho?

-Es normal - dijo Twilight suspirando - ella vive aquí después de todo, pero no importa - Twilight agitó la cabeza - va a llegar hoy en la tarde, y mañana temprano partimos a Canterlot - Twilight se calló un segundo y luego sintió un escalofrío - un Hearts Warming Eve con Trixie y mis padres, espero que todo salga bien...

-Tus padres no tienen corazón para hacerle algo - dijo Rarity - va a estar bien.

-Si, pero quien me da nervio es Shining - dijo Twilight - no parece demasiado feliz con mi relación.

-Ningún marido quiere enojar a su esposa, va a quedarse quieto - dijo Rarity - ahora solo espero que Spike llegue pronto antesde que Sweetie se vuelva loca - Rarity miró a la potrilla que se revolvía impaciente en su lugar, ambas tuvieron una pequeña risita.

"Calma" pansaba el dragón boqueando por aire "Es obvio que esto podía pasar, incluso aunque no lo hubiera predecido" Spike había llegado cerca de la biblioteca y se había dado cuenta de que no estaba listo, de que todavía tenía esas imagenes en la mente, todavía sentía ese placer al pensar en... "Oh, por Celestia" pensó con confusión "Se supone que de ahora en adelante iba a ser cada vez más fácil ¿Como es que vueve a ser como hace meses siq ue me desiquiera cuenta?"

Rspiraba intranquilo, monitoreandose como habia aprendido a hacer, tenía ya el cuerpo agotadísimo pero no podía detenerse, para cuando llegara a la biblioteca, tenía que volver a ser el dragón de siempre, pero esa cosa oscura se ovía dentro suyo como si una babosa tibia acariciara su garganta, Spike sceró los ojos con fuerza y mordió esperando que se fuera, tenía que sentir, que sufrir, que luchar, pero ese frialdad amenazaba por tomarlo a la fuerza, porsegundos simplemente miraba al frenet, con una sonrisa espeluznante en el rostro, diciendose que era mejor dejarlo ir, pero el segundo agitaba la cabeza hacia los lados con decición y seguía mirando al frente.

Es realmente drustrante tener que reprimirse y a la vez ser fuerte, simplemente no calza.

Spike trotaba de vualta a la biblioteca pero llegando el sonido de un carro lo descocentró, cuando vio al frente una figura completamente cubierta se estaba deteniendo al frente de la biblioteca, Spike se dio cuenta de que eso iba a alegrar mucho a Twilight, e inluso en su estado, logró sacarle una sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza y respirando con fuerza se acercó caminando.

-¡Ahí viene Spike! saltó entusiasmada Sweetie - y también viene llegando un carro...- Twilight levnató la mirada de gope mientras Sweetie corría a la puerta, al abrirla lo primero que apareció fue el dragón adolecente, seguido del sonido de algo pesado arrastrandose e la nieve - ¡Spike, finalmente estás aquí! - dijo la potrilla levantando las patas hasta los hombros de Spike.

-Hola amor - dijo Spike dándole un suave beso y acariciando su melena ceremoniosamente con una garra, su expresión era algo sombría.

-¿Estás bien Spike?

-Perfecto, solo estoy agotado - dijo el dragón amagando una sonrisa, pasos se escucharon detrás de el - correr en la nieve no es tan buena idea... - pero las pisadas se volvían más fuertes, a medida que Twilight avanzaba con el ceño fruncido,intentando mirar hacia el otro lado, Spike sonrió al verla y entró, dejando el umbral descubierto.

Una yegua azul, vestido con una capa y un sombrero estrellado entró en ese momento, se quetó las prendas mirando directamente a la princesa, y todos notaron, como desde su mirada a asu postura, su fuerza y rigidez cambió por una actitud incluso tierna frente a la yegua lavanda.

-¡Trixie! - gritó Twilight levantando las orejas, con una gran sonrisa incrédula, luego se lanzó hacia Trixie y la abrazó con fuerza, Trixie le devolvió el abrazo riendo - ¿¡Que haces aqui?! ¡Se supone que no llegabas hasta esta noche!

-Bueno, ayer me salté la fiesta de celebración - dijo la yegua alejándose y mirando intensamente a Twilight - hoy viaje como los antiguos ponis, bajo la luz de las estrellas, salí antes del amanecer para llegar con el carro.

-No tenías...

-Ya hace demasiado que no te veía - Dijo Trixie besando la nariz de Twilight, la yegua rió con alegría, pero uego puso una expresión más sería.

-Entonces ¿Como te fue? - preguntó Twilight tragando - como te fue esta vez...

-Bueno, parece que los molestos decidieron simplemente alejarse, desde que se dieron cuanta de que ibamos en serio - dijo Trixie - y solo fueron los realmente interesados, así que si, fue un exito.

-Oh, Trixie eso es genial - dijo Twilight regando tiernos besos en todo el rostro de Trixie, la yegua sonreía con fuerza, pero sus ojos se empezaron a tornar predadores teniendo a su yegua tan cerca luego de tanto tiempo - supongo que no podías esperar a darme la noticia...

-No es solo por eso - dijo Trixie con una voz más grave - nesecitaba verte pronto, me estaba volviendo loca - Twilight se alejó de ella un momento pero antes de hacer nada recivió un tórrido y apasionado beso, que la habría hecho avergonzarse de recivirlo frente a otro poni pero tres semanas era un largo tiempo. cayó sentada en el suelo de la biblioteca frente al ataque de Trixie.

-Sips, con eso vivo a diario - dijo Spike, que ya estaba sentado en el sillón con Sweetie a su lado, acariciando su cabeza.

-Yo... - comenzó Sweetie nervios chocando sus cascos - supongo que eso hacen las parejas simpemente, no debería molestarle a nadie... - Spike la miró soltando un risita por lo bajo y luego se acercó a darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-¡Ejem! - se escuchó en medio de ellos, los cuatro se giraron para mirar a una algo incómoda Rarity - gracias por hacerme sentir tan... - ella suspiró con dramatismo - soltera... Deberiamos empezar a prepararnos Sweetie, salimos dentro de poco.

-Oh ¿Ya te vas? - pregunto Spike con un tono contrariado.

-En un rato mas, si no te huebieras demorado tanto hubieramos estado juntos un poco mas - dijo Sweetie Belle frunciendole el ceño - estuviste afuera mas de una hora...

-Ya veo que no me vas a ayudar - dijo Rarity con una sonrisa melosa - como sea, puedes quedarte con un dragón, incluso puedo retrasar el carro, y no Spike, no te levantes, entre las dos sñoritas tu prioridad es mi hermana - Spike se detuvo antes de levantarse y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien por aquí? - preguntó Trixie mmientras caminaba hacia el baño seguida de Twilight - no he sabido nada de ti.

-Tu me digiste que no nos enviaramos crtas a menos que fuera muy urgente - dijo la princesa con un puchero cariñoso.

-Si se - dijo Trixie sonriendo - por eso mismo, allí afuera me la pasé haciendome ideas...

-No mucho - dijo Twilight - yo he estado estudiando, Spike haciendo ejercicio, preocupada por ir a casa de mis padres - dijo tragando - y trabajar en secreto tampoco es relajante... - entraron al baño y Twilight dejó corriendo el agua en la bañera.

-Dioses, cuando pienso que voy a ir a pasar las festividades ahí... - dijo Trixie.

-¿No quieres ir? Yo te he estado preguntando siempre...

-No, no es eso, es solo que no se que esperar - dijo Trixie - hce tanto tiempo que no celebro en famiia... Demonios, siento irreal llamarlos familia...

-En una situación normal te diría que lo son, pero siendo tu, no te voy obligar a considerarlos tu familia - Twilight se adelantó y le dio un suave abrazo - solo piensa que son ponis que me quieren mucho, y quieren saber quien es mi novia eso es todo...

-Si lo veo así no es malo - dijo Trixie sonriendo - en ese momento cerró la llave de la baéra y empezóa calentarla con agua, hasta dejarla a punto.

-No te tienen que gustar mucho las fiestas - dijo Twilight con una risita - si te ecapaste de una para salir a canto de gallo para verme...

-La verdad - dijo Trixie tragando mientras se metí en la bañera - la verdad es que ya no podía aguntar sin estar de camino.

-¿A que te referes? - preguntó Twilight preocupada.

-Es mucho más fácil estar segura y tranquila aquí contigo - dijo Trixie golpeando sus cascos - luego e tres semanas afuera... Estaba comenando a pensar idioteces.

-¿Que idioteces? - preguntó Twiight levantando una ceja.

-Las mismas de siempre - dijo Trixie - como queiba a llegar aquí y ibas a decirme que ya no me quieres, que querías que me fuera... - Trixie miró a Twilight con la cara compungida, sin aviso se lanzó y la abrazó con fuerza - es idiota, pero te extrañé mucho amor - Trixie apretó su rostro contra el pecho de la princesa con fuerza - ni siquiera puedo aguantar un mes, que patético...

Twilight mirba a Triie con mirada comprensiva y le devolvió el abrazo, ella estaba mucho mejor, pero no podía esperar a que no tuviera ese tipo de recciones, observó el agua un segundo, penando si cabía, pero luego no le importó, cerró la puerta con magia y se metió en la bañera, regundo aguapor el suelo.

Trixie alzó la mirada sonriendo pero esperando ver algo de reproche o molestia en el rostro de su novia, solo encontró cariño y comprensión.

-Te amo - dijo Twilight enseguida - amo a mi pequeña Trixie, tres semanas fuera no van a cambiar eso, además, yo también te extrañé... - a los segundos Trixie sonrió con seguridad y calma al fin, suspirando.

-Yo también te amo - dijo la yegua azul - te amo muchísimo... la proxima vez ¿Puedes acompañarme? No las tres semanas, pero ir a verme un par de días ahí donde esté...

-Por supuesto - dijo Twilight asintiendo de inmediato - tudime y voy a estar ahí.

-Gracias - dijo Triie cerrando los ojos y pretando más fuerte a Twilight, la princesa adoraba esos momentos, no solo por lo obvio, si no porque sabía, que esa Trixie tierna y amante, era solo para ella,unicamente de ella y de nadie más.

-No pregunten - dijo Spike cuando la puerta del baño se cerró - voy a extrañarte en Canterlot, van a estar tres parejas felices y yo solo - dijo mirando a Sweetie Belle.

-Si yo también - dijo la potrilla - no se porque no podría haber ido contigo...

-Bueno, es algo especial - dijo Spike - con el asunto de Twilight estando de novia con un criminal... Bueno, creo que entiendes, voy a estar apara hablar a favor de ella, la última vez todo salió a pedir de boca, pero podría no seguir así... Mira, si seguimos juntos para las próxima festividades, vas a ir.

-Querrás decir que en las próximas festividades voy a estar ahí de seguro - dijo Sweetie on una sonrisa traviesa levantando las cejas.

-Si, eso mismo - dijo Spike rascandose el cuello - pero incluso antes de eso, podría ir a casa de tus padres, no se si quieran...

-Spike - dijo Rarity - recuerda las condiciones - dijo apuntando al baño. Spike frunció los labios, era cierto, las tres parejas tenían algo que elos dos no.

-Tal vez el próximo año - dijo Spike con más prudencia.

-OKey... - dijo Sweetie con un mohín - vas a llegar a Poniville en tres dias ¿Cierto? ¿Nos vemos ese mismo día?

-Yo creo que podrían sobrevivir viendose un poco menos - dijo Rarity - estar todo el tiempo juntos es bueno al principio, pero luego... - frunció los labios como sopesándolo - luego puede ser para peor.

-Pero a mi no me molesta - dijo Sweetie - ¿A ti Spike?

-Podría tener unos días para mi, a veces estoy muy ocupado y me gustaría dedicarme a lo mío - dijo el dragón rascandose el cuello.

-...Okey - rspondió Sweetie encogiéndose de hombros - supòngo que si, hemos estado juntos demasiado... Scootaloo está ocupada con su tratamiento y Apple Bloom con la granja, debería practicar más mi canto - dijo tomándose el mentón con expresión dubitativa.

-Te vengo repitiendo eso desde hace semanas, pero ahora llega Spike y de inmediato te convence - dijo Rarity con un falso tono dramático, como sea, te queda una media hora aquí, aprovechala bien.

-¿Puedo ir a la habitación de Spike? - preguntó Sweetie con su mejor sonrisa.

-Adelante - dijo Rarity - yo te llamo luego - Sweetie Belle saltó alegremente del sillón y se adentró en la biblioteca empujando a Spike con su magia, el dragón se dio vuelta y se despidió de Rarity con una garra, a los pocos segundos la yegua se quedó sola, y con un suspiro y una expresión resignada comenzó a leer un libro cualquiera.

-¿No te parece que la encargada estaba siendo MUY amable? - preguntó Twilight a Trixie con la ceja en alto mientras salían del baño secas, y para alegría de Rarity, no muy cansadas ni nada sospechoso.

-Bueno, soy la novia de la princesa, eso tiene que contar - dijo Trixie frunciendo el ceño - aunque no me gusta pensar en las ventajas que me da eso...

-Claro - dijo la princesa no muy convencida - Rarity ¿Y los chicos?

-En la habitación de Spike.

-Yo pensaba que ibas a ser una hermana protectora, de esas que jamás dejarían a su hermanita sola, con su novio - dijo Trixie - en una habitación con una cama...

-Lo sería si no fuera porque se le ocurrió ser novia de Spike, que disfrute su primer amorío - dijo Rarity - además, incluso si hicieran algo estúpido, no tendría consecuencias... Y supongo que eso deja de hacerlo estúpido - dijo Rarity, luego suspiro - aunque me gustaría que no se apresuraran solo porque es seguro...

-Nah, Sweetie todavía tiene la mirada de una potrilla inocente - dijo Trixie - además. tu hermana no es así, Spike va a tener que esperar un buen tiempo todavía.

-¿Sabes? No es un tema que me entusiasme mucho tocar.

-Obviamente - dijo Twilight poniendo un casco en la boca de Trixie con una sonrisa - pasando a otro tema...

Spike estaba hechado sobre el colchón como siempre y Sweetie se limitaba a apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho del dragón mientras este la abrazaba, así era como pasaban gran parte del tiempo que estaban juntos, simplemente dejando pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada, Spike miró a la potrilla y la vio callada y sonriente... Era una de esas veces cuando preferiría estar solo, una de esas veces en que la alegría simple de ella lo irritaba, aunque casi todo el tiempo ella lo hiciera sonreir.

El dragón bajo la mirada para notar el pelaje blanco de la yegua a su lado, Sweetie lo notaba callado, muchas veces se ponía así, serio y quieto, no le molestaba pero muchas veces sentía curiosidad sobre que estaba pasando por su cabeza... Aunque esta vez cuando subió la mirada y notó la mirada intensa y penetrante le parecía saber que pensaba, bajo la mirada algo enrojecida.

-No me mires así - dijo Sweetie en voz baja.

-¿Así como? - preguntó Spike con la ceja levantada.

-Así - dijo la potrilla frunciendo el ceño intentando imitar la expresion algo salvaje de Spike, casi siempre eso hacía reir al dragón y cambiaban de tema, pero ahora la mirada de Spike se quedó igual, incluso más profunda, Sweetie soltó un sonido de sorpresa y quedó mirando algo confundida.

-Eso mismo lo haz dicho varias veces - dijo el dragón levantando el torso, con una voz más grave de lo normal y con menos amabilidad que de costumbre - ¿Que pasa con eso?

-Bueno... - dijo dudando Sweetie - es que de repente te me quedas mirando con esa cara seria- - Sweetie había bajado la mirada, y empezaba a tartamudear - o sea, me miras en-entera muy atento, y-y me da ve-verguenza - terminó enrojecida.

-¿Te molesta? - preguntó Spike con la misma actitud.

-No, solo me da un poco de verguenza - dijo Sweetie - además...

-¿Si? - dijo Spike esta vez acomodándose mejor y tomando la actitud más suya del caballaero amable, Sweetie lo miró un segundo y sonrió, pero se veía nerviosa.

-Spike - dijo luego de un rato de silencio ´- hemos estado pocomás de cinco meses juntos ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-Y bueno... mira, yo se que en realidad no hacemos mucho, solo nos quedamos juntos leyendo o viendo una película o haciendo nada - dijo Sweetie gesticulando apresuradamente - se que no soy muy interesante, y tampoco hacemos... bueno, cosas de novios... - terminó con el rostro compungido.

-Cosas de novios... - dijo Spike logrando por fin suavisarze y sonreir - ¿Como lo que hace Twilight con Trixie?

-No tanto - saltó Sweetie tragando - pero algo así... - Spike la miró un instante y luego soltó una suave risa, se adelantó y le acarició la melena con cariño.

-No voy a arollarte a hacer nada Sweetie.

-Pero es que a mi me da nervio - dijo Sweetie Belle - y no voy a hacer nada, entonces, creo que tenemos que... conversarlo o algo, porque tampoco quiero estarte aburriendo - dijo frunciendo los labios.

-Podemos conversarlo - dijo Spike - eso estaría bien, pero no me estás aburriendo Sweetie, no te preocupes por eso - dijo Spike abrazándola con cariño.

-Okey, eso me deja más tranquila - dijo Sweetie acomodándose en el hombro del dragón.

-Y si te preocupa,. practica y canta, me gusta escucharte cantar.

-Perfecto - dijo Sweetie con una gran sonrisa al fin.

Pero Spike sabía que de alguna forma estaba mintiendo, estaba hastiandose de Sweetie Belle, de su compañía, se estaba aburriendo de tenerla cerca.

Aunque para ser justos, se estaba hastiando de absolutamente todo, le estaba aburriendo cada día un poco más, Sweetie y Twilight eran las únicas que lograban alegrarlo de vez en vez, y Spike, aun tan joven, sabía que para un dragón como el, era peligroso, y por encima del hombro de Sweetie, se permitió lanzar esa mirada bruta y fría que había lanzado hace un tiempo en la biblioteca, y que había asustado a Twilight meses atrás, esa mirada que parecía pertenecer a una untigua criatura aburrida de los eones de existencia, Spike tuvo que controlar sus garras para no hacer nada estúpido.

Su alma parecía moverse atrevés de un lodoso pantano negro, lento, tedioso, de a poco, y sin poder ver el final.


	2. Oscuro

-Ya estamos llegando - dijo Twilight a Trixie mientras acariciaba reocnfortantemente su lomo, la yegua azul estaba más nerviosa de lo que uno se imaginaría al verla, cada cierto tiempo inspiraba con fuerza y exalaba lentamente, tratando de quitarse la tensión - no estén tan nerviosa amor, todo va a ir bien ¿Okey?

-No es suficiente con caer en tu casa como un estorbo, ahora tengo que complicarte las cosas con tu familia - se le escapó en voz baja a Trixie, cuando miró hacia Twilight notó su mirada reprobadora y su mohín, agitó la cabeza como para despejar su mente y amagó una suave sonrisa - perdón, es... Difícil dejar eso detrás, incluso luego de medio año... Te prometo que voy a portarme bien, ninguna pelea, ninguna molestia.

-Solo tienes que hacer eso - dijo Twilight acercándose y dandole un largo beso en la mejilla, se callaron unos segundos y Trixie notó que desde hace tiempo no escuchaba a Spike.

-Oye, dragón, ¿Estás bien ahí solo leyendo? - preguntó la yegua azul.

-Perfectamente errante - dijo Spike con la usual broma que tenían.

-Se te nota serio, pero serio como monje grifo ¿Que pasa? - Twilight miró a Spike con una expresión preocupada, el dragón se había vuelto bastante más amargo en el último tiempo, aunque el había referido la avaricia como razón, no dejaba de preocuparla.

-No es nada, estoy bien - dijo Spike.

-¿Zecora no ha dicho nada nuevo? - preguntó Twilight.

-Solo tal vez aumentar la ración de pescado y hacer ejercicios más agotadores, correr menos pero más rápido, levantar más peso, cosas así - dijo el dragón, Twilight asintió y siguió mirando por la ventana, pero Trixie no dejó de mirarlo.

-Amor ¿Los chicos siguen durmiendo? - preguntó Trixie.

-Cierto - saltó la yegua - déjame ir a revisarlo - Twilight se adelantó en la cabina, habían dejado a la lechuza (que dormía por ser nocturna) y al lagarto draconiano de Trixie (que dormía porque era invierno) un poco alejados para no molestarlos, Twilight siempre se quedaba un rato mirandolos para asegurarse de que estuvieran durmiendo, Trixie se acercó a Spike.

-Así que no te pasa nada - dijo la yegua.

-Nada sobre lo que se pueda hacer algo - dijo el dragón sin despegar su mirada del libro.

Trixie se lo quedó mirando un momento sin decir nada, frunciendo los labios mientras movía sus piernas de atrás para adelante.

-Si... Eso no es cierto - dijo la yegua, Spieke la miró con una ceja en alto - tu asunto con la avaricia no es como lo mio con la miseria, pero creo que te puedo acosejar.

-Adelante - dijo Spike algo incrédulo.

-La avaricia no es tu único problema - dijo Trixie - no puede ser el único, todos están llenos de problemas, la avaricia solo lo hace peor, pero tienes que dejar de reprimirte o la avaricia te va a terminar estallando, y además, tienes que solucionar tus demás problemas, porque solo se retroalimentan, con la avaricia, quiero decir - el dragón se la quedó mirando un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No te sigo muy bien - dijo Spike.

-Impresionante, generalmente eres tu el que lee mentes - dijo Trixie - como sea, me refiero a Sweetie Belle, he notado como la miras, y se que no es muy puro que digamos.

-No le haría nada malo a ella.

-Pero puedes hacerle algo bueno - dijo Trixie con una mirada pícara - si quieres algo, y no es malo, procura tomarlo de buena forma, así tienes una tentación menos, pero reprimirte solo te va a pesar cada vez más.

-Mira, se que intentas ayudar, pero es más complejo que eso - dijo Spike.

-Entonces resuelvelo, mira, se que no entiendo como carajos vas a hacerlo, pero si te pones firme y te esfuerzas en hacer las cosas bien, vas a hacerle el amor antes de que estalle y lo hagas... Bueno, no tan bien como podría ser - dijo Trixie - va a ser mejor para ustedes dos y para tu avaricia... Y bueno, eso funciona para cada cosa que tengas entre garras, la avaricia solo lo hace más difícil.

Spike la escuchó un momento y luego se quedó en silencio, un silencia intenso.

-Todo tiene mucho sentido - dijo Spike al rato - pero es difícil...

-A veces cuando estás así tienes que forzar los buenos sentimientos, la felicidad y la alegría y la confianza - dijo Trixie - o fingirtelas a ti mismo, como sea, si resulta se va a canvertir en verdadera confianza... Eso me hubiera servido a mi, pero tuve que llegar media muerta a Twillight para que ella lo hiciera por mi - dijo Trixie con una risa.

-Ustedes tienen una buena historia.

-Si... La amo, que más puedo decir - dijo Trixie - bueno, aquí llega nuestra nerd.

-Se despertaron mientras los estaba mirando, les acabo de dar de comer - dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba trotando alegremente - ¿De que me perdí?

-De nada, solo estabamos conversando - dijo Trixie - sobre que hacer y no hacer frente a tus padres ¿Puedo siquiera besarte frente a ellos?

-Mientras no sea escandaloso no creo que haya problema - dijo Twilight - vamos a dormir en mi antigua habitación de todas formas.

Trixie terminó sonriendo pensando en tomar un lugar en esa habitación, ese lugar de la vida de Twilight.

-¿Sigue como cuando eras potrilla?

-Si, casi no la han tocado.

-Me imagino que pasabas horas y horas estudiando en esa habitación, mi preciosa nerd - dijo Trixie riendo y despeinando a Twilight,

-No hacia mucho más, eso y jugar con Candace y Shining.

-Tu hermano - dijo Trixie con un escalofrío - al menos su esposa lo controla.

-Vamos a hacernos cargo de el, para eso vinimos aquí - dijo Twilight tomando el casco de Trixie.

Spike solo las observaba en silencio, meditando sobre las palabras de Trixie, tal vez fuera lo mejor simplemente... rendirse de la mejor forma posible a sus deseos, aunque por alguna razón le incomodaba la idea.

-¡Hola hija bienvenida! - la escritora, la madre de Twilight salía de la casa para estrechar a la princesa entre sus brazos, luego vio a Trixie mientras los demás salían a recivirlos - hola Trixie ¿Como estás?

-Muy bien señora, gracias por invitarme - dijo la yegua inclinando la cabeza levemente.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido venir - dijo Night Velvet -Twilight me había dicho que estabas en una presentación.

-Si, pero volví antes para poder llegar a tiempo - dijo Trixie - alcancé a dormir algo en el tren...

-¿Y como fue?

-Bien, no hubo ningún escándalo - dijo Trixie con una sonrisa - ahora voy a poder poner de mi parte para vivir en la biblioteca, y pagar mis deudas, eso me tiene tranquila.

-Así que las cosas te está empezando a ir bien - dijo Night Light saliendo - me alegro, bienvenida.

-Gracias - dijo de nuevo Trixie con la misma inclinación.

Al segundo salió Candace y saludó a la yegua con alegría y un abrazo, Shining por su parte le estiró escueto el casco.

En cambio se entusiasmó más cuando vió a Spike.

-Hola dragón ¿Como va el entrenamiento? - preguntó Shining palmeandole la espalda - a todo esto, estuve consultando sobre tener un dragón como soldado y siendo capitan no sería mucho problema... - Spike de inmediato se giró a mirar a Twilight que lo miraba con la ceja en alto.

-Es bueno saberlo - respondió Spike - por ser dragón, no sabía si pudiese ser posible.

-Complicaría las cosas si no te tuvieran en tanta estimo en el Imperio de Cristal - dijo Shining - de hecho cuando consulté la opinión de mis hombres les parecía buena idea, incluso preguntaron si ibas a ir de inmediato.

-No tengo ni siquiera la mayoría de edad - dijo Spike frunciendo el ceño.

-Si el padre, y el joven, siempre y cuando no se note manipulación, lo quieran, tenemos un internado militar, tu entrarías con la edad mínima - dijo Shining, luego siguienron adentrandose en la casa paterna.

El ambiente festivo ya se podía palpar, la casa lucía impecable y estaba adornada livianamente pero haciendola muy acogedora, Trixie de inmediato se dio cuanta de que era una casa enorme... O al menos lo era para ella, que había vivido en un carro minúsculo mucho tiempo.

-Es una casa muy bonita - dijo Trixie sin pensar.

-Gracias - dijo Twilight Velvet - esta casa la compramos poco antes de que naciera Twilight, antes viviamos algo apretados en otra zona de la ciudad - ¿Recuerdas hijo?

-Muy poco, era muy pequeño - respondió Shining - recuerdo mejor la mudanza que la otra casa.

-Casa es mucho decir - dijo Night Light - aunque a algunos le simpresiones, hay sectores humildes en Canterlot.

-Lo se, yo viví en uno de esos - dijo Trixie - ahora que lo pienso, llegué aquí poco después que compraran la casa, tal vez los hubiera visto por ahí si no fuera por el cambio... - Trixie se quedó pensando en silencio y los padres de Twilight se la quedaron mirando con una tímida sonrisa.

-La última vez no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conversar - dijo Twilight Valvet- tal vez ahora podemos ponernos al día.

-Eso me gustaría - dijo Trixie sonriendo a su vez, las cosas paecían estar saliendo bien entre todos.

Solo Spike y Twilight se quedaron atrás mientras los demás se adentraban en el comedor.

-Así que estás pensando en entrar a la guardia - dijo Twilight en voz baja - ¿Cuando pensabas decirme? - Spike la miró y se veía más sorprendida que molesta.

-Solo es una opción, no voy a irme de inmediato, si es que me voy - dijo el dragón - solo quería saber si era viable ¿No esperas que sea tu asistente de por vida o si?

-No claro que no, tienes que hacer lo tuyo - dijo Twilight asintiendo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no había imaginado la ida de Spike en serio nunca antes.

Se unieron a los demás en silencio.

-En esa época nadie creía que pudieras publicar un libro ¿Recuerdas? - decía en la cena Night Light mirando a su esposa - nuestros padres estaban seguros de que iba a tener que mantenerte de por vida.

-Bueno, lo hiciste unos años - dijo su esposam, todos habían tomado un poco de vino y estaban conversando más animados - mis padres de hecho decían que me buscase alguien que ganara un poco más.

-No muchos vendedores pasan a hacer negocio - asintió su esposo - hay que dar gracias al destino que las cosas nos hayan salido tan bien.

-Es una bonita historia - dijo Trixie bebiendo de su copa, para ser justos, ella y Shining eran los que hacían gala de más aguante - la pareja humilde que sale adelante es un clásico.

-Tu historia no es un clásico, estoy segura - dijo Night Velvet.

-Al menos no de la vida real, pero los escritores juegan mucho con eso.

-¿Y donde estuviste viviendo aquí en Canterlot? Para saber si de verdad nos pudimos haber conocido.

-En los sectores más viejos, en una de esas casas hechas de un árbol, no tan bien hecha como la biblioteca de Poniville, pero algo por el estilo.

-Mmm, eso está mucho más alejado del centro, pero es más espacioso - dijo Night Light - ¿Vivías sola con tus padres?

-Viví mucho tiempo con mi tío, por mucho tiempo no tuvimos amigos o nada, porque eramos una familia de errantes - dijo Trixie - fue duro, luego vinieron los malos tiempos... si no fuera por Twilight - dijo apuntándola - todavía estaría vagando por Equestria amargada... O muerta por timberwolfs antes que eso.

-Como te he dicho siempre, eso se lo debes a Fluttershy - dijo Twiligh, acariciando la melena de Trixie con cariño.

Spike escuchaba desde su asiento sin decir una palabra, pronto se comenzaron a escuchar las risas de los ponis sentados a la mesa, mientras cada uno contaba anecdotas de como llegar a convertirse en pareja.

-¿Y como fue que te llegó el amor a ti Spike? - preguntó en un momento Candace - No hemos escuchado nada de tu novia.

-Nuestra historia es más simple - dijo Spike, nos conocimos de niños y desde hace un año y poco más empezamos a acercarnos, en la fiesta de bienvenida de Trixie hace unos seis meses empezamos a salir.

-Ah bueno, a veces es mejor que las cosas sucedan así - dijo Twilight Velvet - las pasiones que nacen en los problemas pueden enfriarse en la prosperidad, esos amores simples son siempre más duros.

-Gracias - dijo Twilight con ironía a su madre.

-Supongo que es cierto - dijo Spike sonriendo - Sweetie y yo simplemente aprendimos a querernos.

-No es malo que haya visto que tan apasionado puedes ser - dijo Trixie con sorna - y lo vio de cerca, si antes estabas enamorado de su hermana.

-¡Oh! Eso no lo sabía - dijo Candace riendo - o sea, vi un amor infantil y fuerte, pero no sabía que estabas enamorado de la guardiana de la generosidad.

-Eso fue hache mucho tiempo - dijo Spike quitándole importancia con una garra - hace años ya...

-Como sea - dijo Twilight desviando la atención - hacen un pareja muy tierna...

Y así se desarrolló la cena en casa de los padres de Twilight, a medida que avanzaba y todos se volvían más alegres, Spike se volvía más silencioso, algo realmente estaba molestandolo en ese momento, sea lo que fuera, empezaba a salirse de sus márgenes de control.

Shining a media cena dejó de beber y se puso a observar al dragón atentamente, tenía una mirada extraña, ajena, era el tipo de mirada que tenían algunos soldados cuando salían de la ciudad a combatir en las fronteras, en especial esos que habían tenido que terminar con la vida de una bestia, para un poni, atravesar a otro ser vivo y ver como su vida se extinguía mientras chorreaba de la herida era algo chocante.

Aunque no tenía idea de porque Spike tenía esa mirada, esa situl señal en el rostro.

-Voy a estar leyendo en mi habitación - dijo al rato Spike con un sonrisa amable que engañó a todos menos a Shining - buenas noches.

Los demás se despidieron de el y el se fue a recostar en la habitación de invitados.

La cosa negra aparecía de muchas formas, y le hacía tener muchos pensameintos, ahora lo que lo molestaba era la envidia.

Era una envidia tan estúpida, un rencor tan mezquino que estaba seguro de que por si mismo jamás hubiera llegado a algo así, estaba envidiando las historias que los demás tenáin para contar.

Spike se levantó agarrandose la cabeza entre las manos ¿Como podía ser tan imbecil? Solo porque su relacion con Sweetie fuera tan simple y cotidiana, solo porque no tenía algo heroico que decir al respecto...

¿Cuando había empezado todo eso? ¿Desde cuando que ideas tan nocivas se infiltraban de repente en su cabeza? Porque esa era una de las ideas menos maliciosas que se infiltraban, oh, si, tenía algunos pensamientos por purgar, un nido virulento en algún rincón de su mente que preferiría olvidar.

Había sido poco después de que Trixie apareciera por Poniville, antes de eso su mente divagaba por la moral y las buenas costumbres, pero solo entonces su mente se deleitó con una idea maligna, con algo oscuro, con la idea de una yegua herida y debil a merced de quien fuera...

Solo luego de divertirse más de diez minutos con la idea se había sorprendido a si mismo con una sonrisa terrible frente al espejo, los ojos abiertos y dementes, el corazón latiendo fuerte y las garras tensas, se había agarrado los brazos con fuerza, con tanta que se había herido sin darse cuenta... Twilight lo había encontrado en ese estado y había armado un alboroto.

No podía dejar que nadie lo viera así de nuevo...

-¡Spike! - escuchó la voz de Twilight afuera de la habitación, Spike se compuso de golpe - ¿¡Puedes salir un momento!?

-¡Claro! - dijo Spike tragando y abrinedo rápidamente la puerta - ¿Que pasa?

-Alguien vino a visitarnos - dijo Twilight con una sonrisa alegre - aunque en realidad tu no alcanzaste a conocerlos...

Spike frunció el ceño preguntándose quien podría ser y siguió a Twilight hasta la entrada de la casa, su corazón se oscurecía y empezaba a entrar a propósito en ese estado de anestesia que usaba para seguir.

Una vez llegó a la entrada vio a tres ponis que habían entrado, Shining los saludaba sorprendido, y Twilight miraba hacia arriba buscando en su memoria.

Eran dos ponis de tierra casados con una pequeña entre los dos, ambos parecían tener la misma edad que los padres de Twilight, y la pequeña no más que unos siete años.

-Twilight, no vas a acordarte, tu tenías un año cuando ellos se fueron de aquí - dijo Night Light al ver a su hija tan concentrada.

-Pero yo si los recuerdo - dijo Shining - son los Sundown, pero han pasado más de veinte años desde que los vimos por última vez - dijo Shining rascandose la cabeza.

-Alcanzamos a estar aquí unos meses antes de irnos - dijo el semental - acabamos de volver hace unos días, ibamos de camino al centro y por ser Hearts Warming Eve decidimos pasar a ver si todavía vivian aquí nuestros antiguos vecinos.

-Es una sorpresa fantástica - dijo Twilight Velvet adelantandose con una sonria - ¿Como les ha ido? Se fueron al extranjero para buscar productos exoticos, si no mal recuerdo.

-Si, pero nos terminamos enamorando de los viajes, no hemos salido a las tierras sin nombre, pero son varias las naciones que uno demora años en recorrer, además, nuestra hijita ya tiene seis, y queremos criarla en Equestria.

Todos los ponis se unieron a la conversación al instante, la pequeña miraba hacia arriba y parecía aburrida, pero sonreía con paciencia escuchando a los demás.

Shining en ese momento observó a Spike y se sorprendió.

Ya no era la mirada tortuosa de los soldados, era esa mirada predadora de las criaturas y los ponis de más allá de las fronteras.

Y tenía la mirada clavada en la pequeña de la pareja.

Al minuto se dio vuelta sin decir palabra, y sin que nadie se diera verdadera cuenta, como un fantasma, como una critura salvaje, se alejó, tocando el hombro de Twilight, la yegua lo miró y lo siguió con una ceja en alto, Shinig se acercó y esuchó a escondidas.

-¿Trajiste hechizos de silencio cierto? Nesecito uno - dijo el dragón sin expresión.

-Claro, en la maleta, pasa a mi pieza - dijo Twilight mirándolo con una actitud resignada - usa el cobertizo gimnasio de Shining, estoy segura de que nadie lo ha tocado...

-Gracias Twilight - dijo el dragón alejándose.

Shining solo se quedó unos minutos más en el lugar, sorprendido por la reacción de Twilight, poco después salió hacia el cobertizo, esa mirada... Era algo que seguramente Twilight no entendía, el sabía algo más.

Cuando abrió el cobertizo escuchó el estruendo, eran unos golpes terribles, con la fuerza de un minotauro tal vez, rítmicos golpes en medio de la oscuridad que le estaban dando al saco, la puerta chirrió y los golpes se detuvieron mientras dos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad se centraban en el, Shining tragó con nervió y extendiendo el casco encendió la luz.

La vista fue menos terrible, pero más confusa de lo que hubiera creido.

El dragón parecía más amenazador, una simple mirada del soldado experto le dijo que sus garras y colmillos eran más grandes, tenía más altura, Spike estaba más apto para luchar que hace media hora, se habían roto dos sacos y la arena se acumulaba en el suelo, los nudillos de Spike estaban sangrando llenos de llagas de golpear tanto y tan fuerte, pero lo último fue lo que lo desconcertó.

En medio de esa escena violenta, que debiera ser temible, de los ojos del dragón caían lágrimas sin que Spike pareciera darse cuenta, Shining se quedó unos segundos en silencio absorviendo la escena con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

-Lo siento Shining - dijo al fin Spike con una voz rasposa - no me di cuenta de que había hecho un destrozo hasta ahora... Voy a limpiar todo y irme si quieres...

-No, no importa - lo interrumpió el semental - ¿Estas bien Spike? - el dragón lo miró arquendo las cejas en interrogación, luego lanzó su garra a los ojos y se limpió con la punto del dedo, sin quererlo, el filo de la garra rasgó su mejilla en el camino y salió una gota de sangre junto con la lágrima, Spike, casi inconcientemente, casi con desgana, se examinó con una muy leve e irónica sonrisa, vio sus nudillos y se agarró la cabeza.

-No le digas a Twilight - dijo el dragón en la misma voz inerte - solo se va a preocupar más de la cuenta...

-No te preocupes, no le voy a decir - dijo Shining retrocediendo, luego de un segundo empezó a entender sus ultimas cartas con el dragón - incluso si ella no entiende porque... Tu solo enviame una carta y te meto en la academia ¿Entendido?

-Entiendo, gracias - dijo Spike con un poco más de vida, antes de salir al fin, Shining vio como colgaba otro saco, y luego de pensarlo un segundo volvió a pagar la luz.

Spike seguramente prefería la oscuridad en ese momento.

_Oh, segundo caopítulo... corto, lo siento, pero sigo escribiendo en compu prestado, y además estoy metido escribiendo más cosas, una novela que espero me demore menos de dos años en terminar por completo, así que esto se va a demorar un tanto : ( ahora, es más fácil seguir la historia si leyeron la anterior, pero weno, tampoco es obligatorio, soloq eu algunas cosas pasaron en esa._


	3. Liberar presión

En el tren de vuelta de Canterlot Spike usaba unos gruesos guantes en las garras, cuando le preguntaron porque dijo que simplemente se le enfriaban y le daba pereza calentarlas.

Trixie y Twilight solo estaban retozando en su asiento, en lo que a ellas concernía, la noche anterior había sido todo un éxito, las cosas con sus padres habían salido bien, Spike simplemente las miraba hablar en voz baja y reírse entre ellas mientras Reitu se paseaba por todos lados, incluyendo su cara.

Spike se movía lentamente, muy lentamente, casi en cámara lenta realmente, cada vez que le hablaban se demoraba un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando, Twilight seguía preocupada por el, aunque como ya había visto al dragón así y en un par de días volvía a la normalidad tampoco la angustiaba.

-Spike - le dijo por fin Twilight desde el otro asiento - Spike... ¡Spike! - y se calló unos segundos esperando.

-... - el dragón salió lentamente de su estupor hasta que en un momento abrió los ojos más de la cuenta y miró a Twilight de golpe - ¿Si? Lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención - dijo con una sonrisa desganada.

-Sácate los guantes - dijo Twilight, el dragón la miró un instante y entornando la vista se los sacó lentamente, aparecieron sus nudillos vendados, algo rojizos, tal vez por alguna llaga que se había abierto, Twilight soltó un suspiro - permiso - le dijo a Trixie, la yegua se encogió de hombros y la soltó, Twilight se acercó al dragón y le sacó las vendas, parecía que alguien hubiera usado papel lija en el dragón - es peor que la última vez.

-La última vez no tenía sacos de arena hechos para golpear con pezuñas - dijo Spike quitándole importancia - para hoy en la noche voy a estar bien - Twilight negó con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir al hospital de Canterlot? Puede ser útil...

Spike sabía que Twilight lo decía con buena intención, no habían muchos especialistas de la mente en Equestria, los pocos se dedicaban a las víctimas de algún accidente, alguna criatura asesinando un soldado, un huérfano por derrumbe, cosas por el estilo.

Spike, con lo que pensaba que era, le tenía terror a la idea de ver a uno.

-No, no importa, simplemente soy un dragón - dijo Spike - es suficiente con Zecora - Twilight asintió y se fue a sentar de nuevo con Trixie.

Iba a llegar a Poniville un día antes que Sweetie Belle, ahora mismo cada vez que pensaba en ella se sentí culpable, por haber pensado tan mal de su relación el día anterior... Tal vez por estar menos comprometido que ella, y por el exabrupto de la noche... Spike pensaba en eso y se quedaba sin respuestas, su mente vagando en una emoción acida y de un tibio asqueroso que lograba paralizarlo.

En poniville un Sol frío pero bello golpeaba todo con su luz, el trío salió del andén en dirección a la biblioteca.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo planes para hoy - dijo Twilight tomando su mentón con el casco, Spike sonrió levemente, Trixie tenía que relajarla mucho como para que pasara eso - ¿Que quieren hacer?

-Solo quiero holgazanear en la biblioteca - dijo Trixie restregándose los ojos - quiero llegar a fermentar en tu sillón, la noche anterior salió bien, pero estaba tan nerviosa que solo quiero flojear hoy día.

-Me sumo a eso - dijo Spike, Twilight los miró pero antes de recriminarlos se encogió de hombros.

-Okey, supongo que es justo - dijo la princesa - yo preparo la comida.

-Gracias amor, eres la mejor - dijo Trixie besando a Twilight en la frente, la princesa como siempre sonrió encantada - te lo voy pagar de alguna manera.

-Ya insististe tanto que te dejo pagar arriendo - dijo Twilight - está bien, entiendo que ayer fue un día difícil.

-Difícil pero un buen día - dijo Trixie - le caigo bien a mis suegros.

Trixie comenzó a caminar pero Twilight se quedó detrás un segundo, la palabra la había sorprendido un instante, Spike la miró levantando las cejas y golpeándola con el codo con una sonrisa burlesca, Twilgiht lo quitó de encima con un casco y caminó a su vez sonrojada.

Así que eso hicieron, Trixie dormía a pierna suelta en el sillón mientras Twilight estudiaba un poco más allá.

Spike estaba echado en su pieza intentando calmarse por completo.

Tenía que calmarse por completo, tenía que... "purificarse" por decirlo de alguna forma, Sweetie iba a llegar al día siguiente y tenía que volver a ser el Spike de siempre.

Aunque ahora ya no sabía realmente cual era el Spike de siempre...

-Voy a salir un rato Twilight - dijo Spike entrando a la habitación.

-¿Donde vas?

-A dar un paseo - dijo despidiéndose con la garra - hasta luego...

Tenía que alejarse de todo mundo, necesitaba irse de ahí y buscar un lugar solitario, en Otoño se escondía entre las hojas caídas, pero ahora solo había nieve y más nieve, no parecía una buena idea enterrarse ahí un par de horas.

Spike se dirigió hacia el bosque, era una idea algo arriesgada, pero con el frío las criaturas se habían internado en lo profundo, desde hacia tiempo que no se veía ninguna por los linderos, aunque seguían alerta.

Era la enésima vez que transitaba inquieto hacia un lugar solitario por la pura vergüenza, ¿Que había hecho, que le había sucedido que le pasaba esto? Spike no sabía, solo sabía que la idea lo hacía rabiar, era injusto, era muy injusto, el había sido alguien bueno y honorable desde que tenía memoria, solo un par de accidente tuvo, aunque el hecho de que uno de ellos casi destruyera el pueblo le dio una buena pista de que tan grave podía llegar a ponerse todo.

Mientras caminaba entre los árboles sin hojas, intentando entrar lo suficiente como para no ser visto por nadie, dejó la fuerza y se permitió ser débil.

Necesitaba ser débil de vez en cuando, para soltar presión, pero ya se estaba cansando de todo, encontró una roca y se sentó ahí con la garras cubriendo el rostro.

A veces necesitaba ser débil, simplemente porque tenía que hacer un escaneo de su alma y no podía ser fuerte y hacerlo al mismo tiempo, si lo hacía tendría demasiada presión encima, escaneo era una forma sutil de decirlo...

_Imagina... imagina que estás en un lugar ideal,_

_Imagina... que pudieras hacer lo que sea._

Su mente de inmediato se dirigió hacia la potrilla del otro día, Spike se golpeo la cabeza antes de que su mente tomara alas, tampoco era el chiste dejar que la "cosa" disfrutara de su imaginación, simplemente tenía que saber si era tan fuerte como para haber avanzado... Y si, así era, su corazón palpitaba más rápido, su mandíbula estaba tensa y a pesar de la nausea, su estómago sentía algo parecido al hambre, y una ansia y excitación tan cercano a la sexual que casi vomita... Pero nuca vomitaba realmente, simplemente no podía tener esa satisfacción, era la nausea y la sensación fuerte a la que nunca le seguía la arcada.

_Imagina..._

Una y otra vez, intentando escanear, intentando que su mente estuviera bajo control, a veces su mente se escapaba y veía imágenes... imágenes oscuras, perturbadoras, asquerosa, que sin embargo le hacían sonreír con fuerza hasta que se controlaba de nuevo y entonces sentía las lágrimas amenazar sus ojos.

Ese era el truco, cuando parecía hundirse en el alquitrán de su demencia estaba tranquilo, estaba en paz, frío como una estatua de hielo pero no había dolor, y justo en ese momento tenía que obligarse a salir a su persona real, donde estaba la vergüenza y las nauseas, además de la pena.

"Sweetie Belle" pensó el dragón, tenía que ser capaz de seguir su vida después de un tiempo ¿Cierto? Esa vida pacífica que tenían la mayor parte de los ponis, esa vida bella, pero ¿Como seguir con eso? Tendría que derrotar absolutamente toda esa negrura, ¿Y si luchaba contra la misma hasta la muerte? No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenía que estar haciendo lo mismo, pero como ya había pensado, se estaba cansando, no le quedaba mucho para seguir, su voluntad férrea parecía poco, como si se agotara y agotara bajo el peso gigantesco de esa "cosa" la cosa siempre iba a pesar lo mismo, era el que se cansaba, el que se destrozaba la espalda lentamente.

_Sería más fácil simplemente dejarte llevar ¿Cierto? Ya te lo dijo Trixie, simplemente toma lo que quieras, si no solo vas a explotar... y si explotas te van a atrapar, mejor hacerlo discreto ¿Cierto? Así no le haces daño a Twilight..._

Era esa voz molesta que aparecía de vez en cuando en su cabeza, joder, era como si le quitara todas las fuerzas solo escucharla, sabía que eran sus propios pensamientos pero se sentía como si hubiera algo detrás, algo más oscuro.

Spike lo hizo de nuevo, tentándose a sí mismo a propósito, hasta lograr que su mente estuviera tranquila al imaginar, siempre funcionaba, podía demorarse horas, pero lograba calmar a la bestia.

Solo que ahora la bestia se mantenía tercamente en el mismo lugar...

Spike lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez, por primera vez, parecía que la bestia le comenzaba a sacar ventaja.

Spike se sobresaltó y se asuntó cuando las imágenes comenzaron a llenar su cabeza sin control alguno, sin forma, sin que pudiera detenerse, imágenes llenas de control, llanto y gritos, Spike se levantó pero comenzó a perder el pie y se calló sobre sus rodillas, estaba asustado, pero la bestia, la cosa, parecía levantarse victoriosa sobre él, y aún así, se daba el tiempo de parecer benévola.

_Lo sabes Spike, lo sabemos, es más fácil si te dejas llevar, es más simple, al fin y al cabo, las morales de los ponis no deberían importarte, no deberían importarte en lo más mínimo, ¿Porque debería importarte A TI el dolor de otros si no es TU dolor o el de los seres queridos._

Pero Spike sabía que la cosa quería verlo son ningún ser querido, y fue entonces cuando en su mente apareció la imagen de Twilight, lo ojos de Spike se abrieron como platos y tuvo una arcada seca, su estómago no iba a permitirle la purga del vomito, Twilight era su hermana mayor, no podía tenerla en esa zona oscura de su mente.

_A, pero si ella estuviese ahí significa que nada más podría afectarte ¿Cierto? Podrías olvidar la culpa para siempre, jamás nunca te atacaría de nuevo la angustia._

Spike se agarró en pecho y le dio un cabezazo contra un árbol, ya no era asunto de moral, la bestia simplemente estaba siendo más fuerte que él, como un tigre contra un conejo, no quería perderse, pero de golpe una calma fría llenaba su mente, y era agradable, pero entonces se obligaba a volver a su persona, se obligaba a sufrir la culpa de querer... de querer atacar...

La bestia descargaba su peso brutalmente sobre el dragón, donde cada ataque suyo era directo y cada uno de Spike era un arma de doble filo, donde tenía la absoluta ventaja, la bestia simplemente parecía triunfar.

Spike por su parte notaba como iba perdiendo la tristeza y la angustia, y aunque intentaba mantenerse sensible, se le escapaba, porque cada vez que estaba insensible, le era terriblemente difícil entender porque tenía que volver a sentir ¿Porque tengo que hacerme tanto problema por esos ponis? pero cuando lograba volver y darse cuenta de cómo había pensado de Sweetie y Twilight, se agarraba la cabeza con horror.

Era su madre sustituta, hermana mayor, familia, yegua más cercana y su novia, por Celestia, no podía querer hacerles daño, eso no lo quería alguien normal.

Pero es que no era normal, pensó con un sollozo animal, mitad llanto mitad gruñido, era un maldito enfermo, y así iba a ser siempre, sentía esa muralla separándolo del resto del mundo, esa maldita muralla que había aparecido hacia poco para arruinarle la vida.

_Pues si ya no eres parte de ellos ¿Que te preocupa?_

Spike no pudo responderle de inmediato, pero tampoco tuvo porque, al instante sintió un rugido espeluznante cerca suyo, cuando se giró, había una mantícora mirándolo con hambre.

Spike se levantó observándola como no había observado nada antes, como una bolsa de carne y huesos, la mantícora al verlo pareció pensarlo mejor y en vez de lanzarse contra el giró a su alrededor en la espera de una oportunidad, fríamente, Spike, o la bestia, o ambos que ya no discutían por el peligro mayor, se sorprendieron al ver el temor de la mantícora, pero luego sintió sus enormes colmillos llegar más abajo de sus labios, gruesos y puntudos como los de un tigre, también miró sus garras, ahora duras y brillantes, estaban hechas para hacer daño, y cuando vio a la mantícora de nuevo, sintió un rugida con sed de sangre dentro suyo.

La mantícora saltó hacia delante.

Spike lanzó un fuego ardiente directo al rostro de la mantícora, la bestia lazó un gruñido de sorpresa y dolor, Spike esquivó y la criatura cayó fuertemente contra el suelo, sin vista ya, Spike había sentido un placer muy poco sano al escuchar el dolor de la mantícora, y cuando vio las ampollas de su rostro se sintió aún más emocionado.

La mantícora tenía hambre y giró nuevamente a su alrededor, lanzando gruñidos de amenaza y protesta.

"Ándate de aquí, no me obligues a atacarte" pensaba por una parte, pero la otra, que mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro, quería escuchar ese gruñido de dolor de nuevo, la mantícora saltó de nuevo, pero acercándose con el aguijón en alto y la mandíbula abierta, Spike agarró los colmillos con las garras, pero el aguijón se acercaba, juntando los labios lazó un fuego concentrado que parecía capaz de atravesar fierro, el aguijón se hinchó y retrocedió con un gran grito de la bestia, las garras de Spike sangraban por mantener la mandíbula y con un gemido de placer, Spike lanzó otro chorro en el paladar de la mantícora, que se alejó de el de inmediato.

Spike estaba horrorizado, pero la otra parte de él lo gozaba en grande "No es tan refinado como torturar a una pequeña potrilla como tu novia" le dijo la cosa "Pero no está mal" Spike pensó, pero no la detuvo, no la detuvo por una sospecha firme.

La mantícora gemía lastimeramente, y empezaba a retroceder entre los árboles, pero estaban desnudos y poca protección le ofrecían, Spike saltó hacia ella y girando de lado, intentó envenenarlo de nuevo.

Pero la bestia de Spike lo esperaba, se agachó y agarró el aguijón, sin pensarlo, babeando con euforia, Spike metió su garra afilada como un bisturí por debajo de aguijón, la mantícora intentó alejarlo con un zarpazo, pero Spike lanzó otro cruel chorro concentrado en la plantilla del animal, el fuego atravesó dejando un agujero en la piel y la pobre criatura esta vez gritó de puro dolor, sin atisbo de amenaza, Spike aprovechó el momento y metió la otra garra, con la fuerza que solo un dragón puede tener, uso sus cuchillas y con un chasquido horrible separó el aguijón venenoso del resto del animal.

La mantícora lo miró con sorpresa, había visto un lagarto algo crecido pero ahora estaba apaleándola con más crueldad que cualquier criatura del bosque, se dio vuelta y dejando su orgullo intentó correr, pero la pata quemada y la pérdida de sangre la hacían lenta, Spike la miró en un segundo eterno.

Ahora podía dejarla ir, ahora no lo estaba atacando, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener a la cosa, la cosa sonreía con entusiasmo, y saltó persiguiendo a la mantícora.

Parecía disfrutar de verla tambalearse, del gritó que lanzaba cada vez que apoyaba su destrozada pata, Spike, casi inconsciente, la veía y aún con la sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro no podía evitar derramar lágrimas de horros por el animal.

En un momento el dragón alcanzó a agarrar la pata trasera de la mantícora, que miró hacia atrás con terror, Spike, con una risa espeluznante, lanzó un chorro de fuego sobre la otra para, ensañándose, dejó un hoyo y sobre el mismo siguió soplando, hasta casi llegar al hueso mismo, la mantícora gritaba desesperada y alcanzó a lanzar un zarpazo sobre Spike, que salió volando hasta chocar contra un árbol, la mantícora lo miró esperanzada pero los dragones son más duros que eso, Spike se levantó limpiándose el pecho ensangrentado, y avanzó de nuevo.

La mantícora, agotada y sangrando, amagó otra zarpazo, pero Spike quemó su otra pata sin dudarlo, y dejó a la criatura sin apenas poder quedarse en pie, y ahí es cuando comenzó la parte más fea de la pelea.

La mantícora cayó sobre su costado segura de su destino, pero Spike se la quedó mirando respirando agitado, podía matarla si quisiera, pero no lo hizo, solo la miró un rato, dejando a su mente elucubrar, y al fin se decidió luego de jugar con varias ideas.

El dragón la rodeó hasta quedar cerca de su flanco trasero, la criatura lo seguí con la mirada y gritó de nuevo cuando Spike quemó con rabia uno de sus cuartos traseros, Spike se alejó escuchando gritar a la criatura, estaba horrorizado y su vista se nublaba de lágrimas, pero sentía como la cosa dentro suyo comía, y sentía una excitación casi sexual al verla revolverse "Sería sexual si lo hicieran con tu noviecita, podrías darte todo el tiempo del mundo" le recordó la voz, pero Spike tuvo lo suficiente de si como para alejar a Sweetie de su cabeza, en cambio miró a la mantícora.

El dragón la circulo casi diez, provocando quemaduras en todo su desastroso cuerpo, escuchando sus gritos, sentía placer y luego una culpa, y la apagaba con placer y luego más culpa, pero como fuera, estaba embotando a la cosa, y eso era suficiente.

Al fin se acercó al rostro de la bestia, que ya ni siquiera levantó la mirada, respiraba lentamente, era obvio que iba a morir.

¿Como se había convertido en eso, cuando se había hecho el malo? Nunca había querido serlo, nunca había sido malo o cruel, simplemente un día se había despertado y había querido, por primera vez, hacerle daño a alguien, y disfrutar con eso.

Podría haber terminado con la vida de la mantícora, pero todavía no estaba completamente empachado, le dio un fuerte puñetazo, la criatura no reaccionó, ya no tenía sentido, le dio permiso a la cosa, y con su cuerpo, la cosa se acercó y, victoriosa, le desgarró la yugular de una dentelladla, con un último estremecimiento, la vida de la mantícora se escapó de su cuerpo y tiñó la nieve de un bello color rojo.

Spike se escaneó de nuevo, pero la cosa ya había comido, ya estaba satisfecha, entonces Spike se derrumbó dejándose por fin ser débil, pero se sorprendió de inmediato, y mirando al frente abrió los ojos como platos.

Donde debería estar el horror, la vergüenza y la pena, no había casi nada, esos sentimientos casi habían desaparecido, y lo peor, es que junto con la sorpresa, había algo de alivio, y una buena cantidad de indiferencia, le estaba quitando su pureza de a poco, le estaban quitando su ángel, lo convertían en el villano, en ese personaje de la historia que no merece simpatía alguna, acababa de torturar a una criatura y realmente, muy en lo profundo, no le importaba mucho, pero en la superficie, logró donde agarrarse, y pensó en la "cosa" que le hablaba.

-Hija de puta - susurró, y encontró la rabia, agarrándose a ella de inmediato - ¡HIJA DE PUTA! - gritó con fuerza, y la rabia reconectó las emociones, lago de vergüenza y pena volvieron a él, y su mayor bendición, fue poder sufrir, Spike lloró en medio de gritos de rabia que quebraron la calma del Everfree en invierno, buscando el dolor como un mártir, pero sin nada de la gloria de uno, mientras maldecía a la criatura dentro suyo.

Y sobre el manto rojo de nieve ensangrentada, un dragón de garras y colmillos gigantes goteando sangre, al olor de la carne quemada, frente a la muerte y con el dragón joven llorando y maldiciéndola a gritos, la "cosa" calmadamente reía.

_Hola gente ¿Cuánto tiempo? Lo siento, se me borró TODO lo que había escrito jamás, y caí en depresión U.U estuve intentando reescribir, y creo que voy a poder reescribir lo más importante, pero por eso y la idea de mi novela, me he demorado demasiado, espero poder empezar a subir más seguido, y espero les guste, aunque sea, como advertí, oscuro__._


	4. El borde

(Sé que mi producción ha estado bajísima, pero he tenido problemas para seguir escribiendo, además, no logro cuajar la presentación del problema de Spike con el hecho de que no quiero sobre congestionar la historia, probablemente los próximos caps sean más largos, de momento lo siento : ( )

Sweetie Belle trotaba alegremente a la biblioteca, había pasado un tiempo con sus padres y no podía estar más feliz, más tarde había prometido juntarse con sus amigas pero esa mañana quería compartir su alegría con su du dragón favorito.

La nieve blanca le parecía hermosa, tocó la puerta con una sonrisa y esperó pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abrió, la pequeña no notó de inmediato su expresión algo turbada.

-¡Hola Twilight ¿Cómo le fue en Hearts Warming Eve?! - dijo la pequeña de inmediato - ¿Está Spike?

-No Sweetie, lo siento, ahora mismo está en el hospital - dijo Twilight, solo ahí la pequeña se fijo en el ceño fruncido de la alicornio, su sonrisa se empezó a desvanecer.

-¿El hospital? - preguntó dubitativa - ¿Que pesó, porque, le pasó algo malo? - Sweetie se adelantó y Twilight le puso un casco en el hombro para calmarla.

-Nada terrible, solo... tuvo un accidente en el bosque - dijo la yegua - nosotras los vamos a ir a ver en un par de horas, pero no es tan grave, a esta hora podrías verlo.

-¿Pero porque quedó hospitalizado?

-Perdió algo de sangre, estaba herido y un poco mareado, así que prefirieron dejarlo un día en observación - dijo Twilight - además temían que se le infectaran las heridas - Twilight dudó un segundo, su cara parecía preocupada por algo más que las heridas - ve a verlo, realmente creo que le va a ayudar verte ahora Sweetie - la potrilla tragó nerviosa y asintió.

-Okey, voy entonces - dijo Sweetie despidiéndose, Twilight asintió con una sonrisa y la despidió a su vez.

Spike estaba en su camilla, le dolía el cuerpo y estaba cansado, pero eso apenas lo molestaba, lo que lo atormentaba más era el temor, el temor de que alguien supiera lo que había hecho.

Había llegado tambaleándose a la biblioteca, y sin pensar había dicho que había tenido un accidente con una mantícora, ¿Que pasaba si alguien encontraba el cuerpo y se daba cuenta de cómo se había ensañado con la criatura? Era un peligro, un peligro enorme, Por una parte, quería que nadie lo encontrara nunca, pero eso le daba otro temor.

¿Qué pasaba si quedaba impune? No sabía cómo eso iba a afectarlo, si lo iba a incitar a atacar a otra criatura, si se iba a transformar en una costumbre, pero presentía que comenzar con un brutal asesinato de una mantícora, a pesar de que se hubiera empezado defendiendo, era dar el primer paso a un abismo sin fondo, ¿Cuándo iba a llegar a justificar la violencia para mantenerse a raya? A ser sigiloso y atacar sin que nadie supiera, como esa "cosa" le había dicho, ¿Cuándo se iba a demorar en atacar a un poni? Spike se agarraba la cabeza entre las garras pensando en eso una y otra vez, y por eso, otra parte, mucho más noble, quería confesar, pero le daba mucho miedo el que pensarían sus amigas.

Y lo peor es que sentía esa falta de emociones, esa cosa negra haciendose espacio en su alma.

El hospital rara vez albergaba muchos pacientes, pero incluso así decir que venía a visitar un dragón ayudaba mucho, probablemente fuera el primer dragón atendido en el hospital de poniville, tal vez el primero en Equestria.

-Si, la sala 214 - respondió la enfermera - llegó ayer, pero tal vez le den el alta hoy mismo.

-Muchas gracias - dijo Sweetie, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

La potrilla estaba nerviosa, no le habían dicho que había pasado, tampoco parecía grave, pero no tenía idea de que podía encontrarse, se detuvo ante la puerta y tragó, levantó el casco y golpeó.

-Adelante - se escuchó la voz del dragón, parecía fuerte, la potrilla abrió la puerta y vio al dragón encima de la cama, se quedó con la boca abierta.

El dragón tenía el lado derecho del rostro lleno de magulladuras y moretones, sus garras apenas se movían con las vendas que las rodeaban y su pecho estaba lleno de vendas, se veía cansado y decaido.

-Oh, Spike - susurró Sweetie frunciendo el ceño y acercándose hasta tomarle una garra - ¿Estás bien? Twilight me dijo que habías tenido un accidente, pero nada más...

-Estoy bien - dijo Spike sin mirarla a la cara - y tuve una pelea con una mantícora...

-¿Con una mantícora? - preguntó Sweetie con los ojos abiertos - ¿Que estabas haciendo tan profundo en el bosque?

-Salgo por ahí de vez en cuando - dijo Spike - como es invierno no es tan peligroso, pero supongo que como ya está terminando la estación los animales se están despertando.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado Spike - dijo Sweetie buscando la mirada del dragón - no sé qué haría si te pasara algo peor...

-No voy a volver al bosque pronto de todas formas - dijo Spike todavía mirando al techo - despreocúpate.

La potrilla se quedó sin saber que decir, parecía que Spike la estuviera ignorando.

-Spike... - la potrilla sintió un escalofrío, antes de ir había tenido el miedo extraño de que Spike pronto se iba a aburrir de ella - Spike mírame...

El dragón movió lentamente la cabeza y plantó su mirada en Sweetie, su rostro mostraba casi nada, pero lo poco que se veía era frío y angustiante.

Sweetie abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir, afortunadamente en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Fluttershy apareció con el rostro serio, Spike se sorprendió un poco y volvió a mirar al techo.

-Hola Fluttershy - dijo a media voz.

-Spike - dijo Fluttershy - acabo de llegar del bosque everfree...

El dragón se sentó en la cama con un suspiro crepitante, ocultando el rostro entre las heridas garras, Sweetie lo miró sin entender.

-Oh, por Celestia, lo siento tanto Fluttershy - dijo Spike con la voz quebrada, Fluttershy se acercó y para sorpresa del dragón, apoyó un casco en el hombro del dragón.

-Está bien - dijo la pegaso, Spike frunció el caño y se giró a mirarla, Sweetie notó como tenía los ojos enrojecidos - ¿Tu estás bien?

-¿Como que bien? - preguntó el dragón sin entender - viste a la mantícora ¿Cierto? - Spike gesticulaba con las garras - ¡Yo maté a la mantícora!

Sweetie ahogó un quejido de sorpresa, aunque entendía que el dragón se viera afectado parecía demasiado.

-Fue... fue algo muy desagradable - dijo Fluttershy - además, los animales están saliendo de la hibernación y el cadáver... bueno, es una animal grande y los animales tenían hambre... - Fluttershy agitó la cabeza para despejarse de las imágenes, ahí Spike entendió que no había visto las condiciones de la mantícora como el la dejó, de hecho, los animales tal vez se centraran en la carne cocida...

-¿Pero no es que tú los despiertas Fluttershy? - preguntó Sweetie.

-Sí, pero desde hace un par de años se despiertan antes, y además, hay muchos animales peligrosos rondando sus madrigueras - Fluttershy suspiró - Twilight me dijo que estabas muy decaído Spike, pero quiero que sepas que lo entiendo, la mantícora te atacó a ti ¿Cierto?

-SI - asintió Spike, aunque algo dentro suyo le decía que confesara no dijo nada más.

-Entonces está bien, no pienso nada malo de ti - dijo Fluttershy - ni nadie debería, solo te defendiste ¿Entendido?

-Entendido - dijo Spike de nuevo sin expresión, Sweetie se acercó por el otro lado de la cama y le agarró el otro casco, Spike la miró como si lo estuvieran atacando.

-¿Eso era lo que te tenía tan mal? - preguntó Sweetie - Debió haber sido terrible...

Spike se mordió el labio y su rostro se contorsionó por completo, esa era la oportunidad de quedar impune, sabía que era dar un primer paso en la dirección equivocada, pero también tenía miedo de que podrían pensar de él.

Y además, tenía que admitir, que esa parte de él quería curarse pronto y salir de nuevo al bosque... Y si confesaba iba a ser imposible.

Su rostro de duda era la perfecta máscara sin que se diera cuenta.

-Si, era solo eso - dijo el dragón - estaba... muy nervioso.

-Dragón tonto - dijo Sweetie frunciendo el ceño - ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar rondando el bosque con lo peligroso que esta, y como se te ocurre que voy a pensar mal de ti solo porque te defendiste de una bestia? - Sweetie se adelantó y le dio un abrazo - está bien ¿Okey? Ya puedes volver a ser tan feliz como siempre ¿Bien?

Spike sentía la negrura en la garra, sabía que estaba cayendo pero le dio un abrazo a Sweetie de vuelta, junto con una perfecta sonrisa.

-Okey - dijo asintiendo, el mismo se sorprendió de lo convincente de su voz, el deseo estaba en esas garras y esas palabras, pero nadie se dio cuenta, menos Sweetie, que sonrió con alivio y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del dragón.

-Spike - Fluttershy se cubrió el rostro con su melena algo nerviosa - la mantícora... ¿Sufrió mucho? - el dragón se dio vuelta con sorpresa.

-No estoy seguro - dijo luego de un rato - yo perdí el control y solo soplé fuego hasta... hasta el final.

-Okey - dijo Fluttershy con un amargo suspiro - como sea, espero que estás bien, hasta luego Spike.

-Hasta luego Fluttershy - el dragón se despidió con la garra mientras Fluttershy salía del lugar.

Sabía, lo sabía, pero no iba a hacer nada al respecto, ¿Podía atribuirle todo a la avaricia? probablemente no, probablemente solo había nacido podrido, o algo en algún momento lo había cambiado, como sea, ahora estaba cayendo y se negaba a agarrarse del risco, se negaba a propósito, y es que esa pelea se había sentido muy bien, su sonrisa se fue apagando a medida que caía en esos pensamientos, pero algo lo sostenía a la fuerza.

Se dio vuelta a mirar a la potrilla que estaba a su lado conversándole e intentando subirle en ánimo, ella lo mantenía a la fuerza sujeto al risco, ella era suficiente.

-Sweetie - la interrumpió de improvisto el dragón, la potrilla se calló y lo miró algo sorprendida - ¿Puedes cantarme algo?

Sweetie odiaba haber encontrado a su dragón así de triste y angustiado por una razón tan tonta, era algo difícil, si, pero quería verlo como el caballero bromista de nuevo.

-Okey - dijo aclarándose la garganta, pensando en que cantar, sonrió al llegar a la respuesta. (Smile - Nat king cole)

_"Smile, Tought your heart is aching" (Sonrie, aunque tu corazón esté doliendo)_

Al escuchar la primera línea el dragón se volteó para ver a la sonriente potrilla cantar, sonreía con los ojos cerrados, y su dulce y suave voz llenaba el lugar.

_smile even though it's breaking (sonrie aunque se esté rompiendo)_

_when there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by (Cuando haya nubes en el cielo, lograrás pasar)_

_if you smile through your fear and sorrow (Si sonries a pesar de tus miedos y penas) _

_smile and maybe tomorrow (Sonrie y tal vez mañana)_

_you'll see the sun come shining through for you (Verás el sol brillar para ti)_

Spike cerró los ojos con fuerza y de golpe saltaron a su mente los momentos con Twilight y sus amigas, con la Sweetie misma, tal vez mañana... tal vez algún día pudiera volver a ser como antes, pensó mientras una fuerza enorme la sacaba del fango.

_Light up your face with gladness (ilumina tu rostro con alegría)_

_hide every trace of sadness (Esconde cada traza de pena)_

_although a tear may be ever so near (Incluso aunque una lágrima pueda estar tan cerca)_

_that's the time you must keep on trying (Ese es el momento cuando tienes que seguir intentando)_

_smile, what's the use of crying? __(Sonríe ¿Cuál es el uso del llanto?)_

_you'll find that life is still worthwhile (Encontrarás que la vida todavía vale la pena)_

_if you just smile (Si solo sonríes)_

Spike miró a la potrilla con incluso algo de rabia, ella sin darse cuenta tarareaba los instrumentos del interludio, pero Spike se dio cuenta de que esa rabia era de la cosa negra en su interior, no de el mismo.

_That's the time you must keep on trying (Ese es el momento cuando tienes que seguir intentando)_

_smile, what's the use of crying?(Sonrie ¿Cuál es el uso del llanto?)_

_you'll find that life is still worthwhile(Encontrarás que la vida todavía vale la pena)_

_if you just smile(Si solo sonries)_

Sweetie abrió los ojos y miró a Spike esperando haberlo animado, pero con lo que se encontró la sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¿¡Spike!? - Sweeite se lanzó contra el - ¿¡Spike que pasa!?

-El dragón lloraba con la mirada puesta en la pared, sin expresión y sin parpadear, la lágrimas solo corrían sin que intentara detenerlas, Sweetie nunca había visto a alguien llorar así.

-Gracias - dijo con una voz grave el dragón a Sweetie a la vez que la agarraba en un firme abrazo, Sweetie se sorprendió, pero sin saber que hacer lo abrazó y le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño, como si fuera el pequeño dragón que por primera vez llegó a Poniville.

"Gracias por traerme a la fuerza" pensó, a pesar del dolor y la angustia que le traían, pero había encontrado de donde sujetarse, si se dejaba caer, no solo iba a perder los momentos con sus amigas, además, iba a perder el cariño que les tenía, si, iba a dejar de querer al mundo, y a eso tenía que agarrarse.

Spike suguió suspirando en el hombro de Sweetie y ella lo siguió acariciendo, sin saber que más hacer, por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que el dragón se soltó y por primera vez en días, le ofreciera una osnrisa completamente honesta.

Pero dentro de él la criatura rugía de rabia.


	5. Rutina

"Vamos Spike, puedes hacerlo"

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el incidente de la mantícora, el invierno había quedado atrás y ahora el mundo parecía volver a la vida, lleno de energía y felicidad.

Claro que a Spike la energía no le hacía tan bien, especialmente porque desde la mantícora la voz en su cabeza estaba ahí de forma constante, desde que despertaba hasta que se acostaba por la noche.

"_Oh, bien, ahora que es primavera y las criaturas rondan el bosque no sería mala idea pasearte un rato por ahí, en una de esas te pillas a un animal salvaje"_

-Cállate – susurró Spike frente al espejo del baño, respiró profundo y luego soltó el aire, tenía los ojos cerrados, lentamente abrió los ojos y en su reflejó se quedó mirando sus espinas.

Verdes y puntiagudas, tal vez más que hace un par de semanas, luego bajó un poco más, su frente, que ya presentaba unas arrugas permanentes, esquivó los ojos y llegó a su mandíbula, parecía más abultada, como la de un can, fuerte y peligrosa.

A decir verdad, cada una de sus facciones parecían más peligrosas.

Tembló cuando llegó a sus ojos, apretó el lavabo con fuerza, el borde blanco era donde se detenía y tenía que apretar sus fauces para controlarse y continuar, luchando contra el miedo, luego el color verde, Sweetie decía que tenía un hermoso color verde en los ojos…

Y por último el negro de sus ojos.

Cada vez que miraba el negro de sus ojos sentía un miedo dentro, Spike sabía que día a día vivía medias, con la mitad de su espíritu, cortando la otra mitad, tal vez convenciéndose de que la voz que escuchaba no era el mismo.

Pero al mirar al espejo no era esa zona de el que quería conservar, miraba a la criatura completa, a lo negro y a lo blanco, lo bueno y lo malo como uno solo, en un perturbador equilibrio.

Y el, la parte blanca, tenía que sobreponerse a toda su persona de golpe, a la parte blanca más lo oscuro, vale decir que eso era imposible, pero lo intentaba día a día.

-Hoy – susurró el dragón a su reflejo – hoy, vas a terminar más limpio que ayer…

-Su reflejo no podía ser engañado, y de inmediato supo que mentía, le ofreció una extraña sonrisa que sintió también sus labios, una vez más…

´-Hoy vas a terminar más limpio que ayer…

Podía pasar una hora hasta que estuviese satisfecho…

-Oh, Spike, espera una segundo… - Trixie había despertado temprano y se lo encontró cuando salía de la habitación- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Si, claro, buenos días – dijo Spike sin poner mucha atención.

-Buenos días – agregó Trixie – como sea – Trixie frunció los labios con fuerza - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el tren?

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Pues olvídalo, he estado pensando y creo que no tengo experiencia con la avaricia, no es lo mío – Trixie le puso un casco en el hombro – Twilight se preocupa por ti, y yo también, para ser honesta, joder, tienes una noviecita que daría un casco para ayudarte, así que no te comas todo lo que te sucede ¿Okey?

Spike se quedó mirando a Trixie un instante, con una mirada muerta, la yegua la sostuvo con algo de sorpresa.

Spike pensó solo por un instante el poder comentarle a la yegua su problema, pero al segundo Trixie vio una sonrisa agria e irónica aparecer en el rostro del dragón, aunque no era agresiva, sino algo pesimista.

-Claro errante, lo voy a tomar en cuanta – dijo el dragón, Trixie alzó una ceja pero no le respondió el comentario.

-Como sea, Luna me envió nuevas instrucciones, así que mejor me pongo a practicar, tu cuídate – dijo Trixie.

Spike no respondió, solo salió y comenzó a trotar.

Para ese momento la cosa estaba algo taimada, pero había una enorme diferencia en relación a Invierno, y es que las calles ya estaban ocupadas por los ponis, Spike conocía a todos ellos, al menos de nombre, al menos unas frases intercambiadas a la pasada en el ajetreo diario.

Al principio había pensado en estimular su imaginación a propósito, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ya no era necesario, la cosa se hacía cargo, trotaba en el pueblo mientras su mente se perdía en imágenes oscuras y las sumergía una y otra vez a fuerza de voluntad.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Trixie había deseado esclavizar a Poniville y expulsar a Twilight, y había que ver que tan enamorada estaba de la yegua, tal vez supiera algo de los deseos oscuros…. Como fuera, no tenía energía ni tiempo para pensar en eso, tenía su método y le estaba resultando, así que iba a seguir con ello.

La granja de Apple Jack comenzaba a florecer, en unos meses los árboles estarían a rebosar de manzanas, pero ahora la familia estaba relajada en su hogar esperando la temporada, Spike rodeaba el campo como de costumbre al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las voces resonantes llegar a él, alguien tenía que estar dando un paseo, tal vez revisando el estado de los árboles, esas voces anónimas eran las peores, los pensamientos eran tal sutiles y libres de objetivo que Spike no podía detenerlos, se infiltraban sin aviso, y simplemente los dejaba estar.

Tal vez simplemente disfrutara de los pensamientos.

Calma, respira, piensa, detenlo, pensamientos oscuros, piensa en Sweetie, insensibilidad piensa en Twilight, rendirse a lo fácil, no sufrir nunca más, abrir el paquete de la demencia con la euforia de un niño abriendo un regalo, pero mucho más fuerte, mucho más oscuro y mucho más placentero, detente, piensa en el futuro, piensa en las risas de los ponis, piensa en el amor, piensa en un matrimonio, en las pociones de Twilight, en poder tener un hijo…. O una hija…. Pensamientos más oscuros, bótalos, la risa y los juegos, la risa y los juegos, la bueno, el amor, Sweetie, Rarity…. No eso es la avaricia, Rarity no, Rarity es una amiga, quería que sea suyo pero no quería ser suyo, avaricia, no sirve, fuera con ella, piensa en el amor, en el día a día, las mañanas soledad, la vida plena… La convivencia peleas, disgustos incomodidad, venganza ¡Para! Las peleas pasan, los disgustos también, siguen siendo buenos ponis ¿Y qué importa? Siempre van a haber ponis, hay ponis de sobra ¡PARA! Cállate…

_Oh, qué pena, me pillaste…_

Una risa irónico, un gruñido, sigue trotando, sigue corriendo, el amor y lo bueno, Sweetie y Twilight, saberse bueno, saberse un aporte, saber que no es mejor su vacío que su existencia.

Si, esa era una buena, saber que no era mejor su vacío que su existencia…

-¿Estás bien hoy Spike? - Preguntó la potrilla mientras caminaban al granero de la familia Apple, Sweetie seguía algo preocupada de ver a su novio bajoneado constantemente, pero también le gustaba que le confiera parte de su bienestar, a decir verdad, había estado menos tiempo juntos, pero el dragón parecía necesitarlo, no le quitaba en ningún momento la garra, ya le estuviese acariciando la melena o solo posara su garra en el lomo de la pequeña, no se separaba de ella mientras la viera, Sweetie sonreía siempre que pensaba en eso.

-Perfecto – dijo el dragón con una escueta pero honesta sonrisa – solo estoy algo cansado…

-Siempre estás cansado – dijo la potrilla – tal vez deberías relajarte con el ejercicio.

-Ya me relajé una semana luego del ataque, estoy bien – dijo Spike, Sweetie frunció los labios como siempre al mirar las cicatrices, Spike y Trixie, los dos desentonaban por sus marcas, marcas que casi nadie más tenía, aunque la cutie mark de la yegua, algo deslucida, ya podía apreciarse nuevamente en su flanco.

-Eso no cuenta como descanso – dijo Sweetie Belle – hablo en serio, si te sientes mal no deberías reventarte tanto, relajarte un tiempo puede ayudar…

Spike bajó la mirada y notó la frustración en Sweetie, su ceño fruncido y orejas caídas, debía ser molesto para ella no saber en lo absoluto como ayudarlo, pero Spike no quería imaginarse como divagaría su mente si le diera más tiempo libre, acostarse cada noche ya le asustaba lo suficiente, entre las propias sábanas en lo oscura la mente toma alas.

-De hecho me ayuda estar tan ocupado – dijo Spike acariciando la melena de la potrilla – estudiando y haciendo ejercicio, yo estoy bien Sweetie, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, si puedo hacer algo – dijo Sweetie bajando la mirada – solo dímelo…

-Amor – le dijo Spike, pero Sweetie siguió caminando – Sweetie, en serio – entonces la potrilla se detuvo y lo miró con reproche, ahora levantaba la mirada para ver el rostro del dragón - ¿Qué quieres que haga, que saque algún dilema de la nada para decírtelo?

-Quiero que mi novio me diga sus cosas, que me tenga confianza Spike…

-Pero es que no hay nada que decir Sweetie – la potrilla lo miró frunciendo el ceño – en serio… Mira, sé que no soy la compañía más animada este tiempo pero hago lo que puedo, y para ser honesto, lo estaría haciendo mucho peor si no fuera por ti…

-Está bien – dijo Sweetie desviando la mirada luego de suspirar – es solo que no me gusta estar a tu lado y sentir que no puedo hacer nada…

-Haces suficiente solo con estar cerca, créelo – dijo el dragón, Sweetie frunció el ceño pero intentó amagar una sonrisa.

-Okey, voy a dejar de molestar con eso.

-No es que molestes, pero cuando algo te preocupe déjame saberlo – dijo el dragón – así nos evitamos cosas así.

-Sí, lo siento – dijo Sweetie, Spike la miró algo confundido – son solo cosas mías…

El dragón la miró y suspiró un poco frustrado, se agachó hasta poder rodearla con los brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Sé que no ha sido fácil aguantarme el último tiempo – dijo el dragón – pero te prometo que voy a ponerme bien, y que te quiero, en serio te quiero Sweetie.

-Bien… Tenemos que ir donde Apple Bloom, ya estamos atrasados.

Spike uso algo de esa fuerza primigenia que guardaba para la "cosa" últimamente tenía que usarla para cualquier cosa, se alejó un poco pero le dio un suave beso justo debajo de la oreja.

-Dime que me quieres Sweetie – le dijo con cariño al oído, sintiendo el temblorcito de la potrilla.

-Sabes que lo hago – dijo Sweetie con una voz algo más delicada.

-Pero quiero escucharte – dijo Spike con otro beso – vamos.

-Te quiero – dijo Sweetie relajándose un poco, Spike le acarició la melena mientras la seguía besando suavemente, por la mejilla hasta la frente, luego la punta de la nariz, Sweetie sin quererlo sintió cosquillas y comenzó a reír, Spike la besó en la nariz cada vez más rápido hasta que la potrilla terminó riendo y sonriendo.

-Las cosas van a ir a mejor ¿Okey? – Le dijo el dragón – en serio, no tienes nada que preocuparte – la potrilla asintió más alegre, Spike no entendía bien porque la calmaban esas palabras, pero era lo mejor.

Frente a las amigas de Sweetie se sentía algo extraño, es como si fuera el invitado de piedra del día, pero al menos eran agradables y Sweetie estaba encantada de tenerlos a los tres en el mismo lugar.

Apple Bloom se había vuelto más rápida y aguda, tal vez por el tipo de trabajo que hacía en la granja, Scootaloo tenía porte y una dureza nueva, entre las tres hacían ahora un grupo pintoresco.

Claro que Spike no entendía que hacía ahí, simplemente se habían juntado y charlaban de cualquier cosa… Tal vez eso es lo que hacen la mayoría de los jóvenes, o de los ponis, simplemente vivir y gozar de estar vivo, Spike pensó con melancolía cuando iba a ser capaz de hacer eso de nuevo… O si podría hacerlo en algún momento.

-Oye Spike ¿Qué planeas hacer tú? – preguntó Scootaloo.

-Eh ¿Cómo? – preguntó el dragón saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-A futuro, tú no tienes una cutie mark así que – dijo Apple Bloom encogiéndose de hombros.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Scootaloo golpeándola con el hombro.

-No Scoots, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Por supuesto, era broma.

-Eh… Bueno, no lo tengo muy pensado, pero creo que voy a entrar al ejército – dijo el dragón, Sweetie se lo quedó mirando.

-¿No querrás decir a la guardia? – preguntó Scootaloo.

-Es básicamente lo mismo, pero podría entrar a la guardia del Imperio de Cristal, que está más militarizado que en Canterlot.

-¿Eso es por Shining Armor?

-No, es porque estuvieron mil años atrapados, antes era un mundo más peligroso – dijo Spike, Scootaloo asintió.

-No me sorprende, de vez en cuando lo vemos dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la granja – dijo Apple Bloom – además tiene las pesas de mi hermano, tal vez seas el más fuerte de Poniville, luego de mis hermanos.

-Oye ¿Y qué dices de Rainbow Dash? – preguntó Scootaloo.

-Rainbow es más rápida, yo me refiero al simple músculo.

-Como sea… De todas formas ¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a ir a vivir allá? – Preguntó Scootaloo - ¿Y vas a dejar a nuestra amiga sola y abandonada en Poniville mientras vas al lugar donde eres un héroe? Nunca hubiera pensado así de ti – dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, es un hombre completamente despiadado – dijo Sweetie – seguramente se va a pasear por ahí recibiendo adulaciones de las señoritas.

-Que gracioso – dijo Spike – como sea, esa sería en unos cuantos años así que no importa.

-¿O sea que esperas no estar conmigo mucho más? – preguntó Sweetie, las otras dos soltaron exclamaciones burlescas.

-Quiero decir que si estamos juntos en unos años más deberíamos poder aguantarlo – dijo Spike – pero creo que el ejército es mi camino…

-Bueno, si eso quieres empezaste bien – dijo Scootaloo, y luego se pusieron a conversar de otros temas.

Spike miraba al cielo con anhelo, de alguna forma pensaba que ese sitio lo liberaría de la carga que llevaba, si eso no lo hacía no tenía idea de que podría lograrlo…

Devuelta en la biblioteca siempre miraba al espejo de nuevo, intentando encontrar que ese reflejo era más suyo que algo ajeno, y afortunadamente siempre lo lograba.

Segundo día, espejo, Twilight y Trixie salieron, la casa está sola, prefirió relajarse un rato antes de salir a correr, correr, apagar pensamientos.

Rarity le había pedido ayuda, y ese día Sweetie no iba a salir, los tres se quedaron al la Boutique, aunque Spike notaba como Sweetie lo miraba de reojo… Rarity se veía tan bella como siempre ¿Cómo sería sentir uno de los besos de esa yegua? Sintió la cosa agitándose y agitó la cabeza hacia los lados.

Sweetie cada vez se acercaba más a él cuándo estaban solos, tal vez solo por compañía, pero tenerla dormitando encima no era fácil, y le era imposible sentir deseo sin que la cosa se retorciera, tal vez en un tiempo más podría hacer algo sin riesgo… Por el momento solo acariciaba su lomo, tal vez muy hasta abajo, rozando el flanco con sus agudas garras, si a Sweetie le molestaba no decía nada, solo se acomodaba contra el dragón.

En la noche ambas llegaron encantadas con su salida, cada cierto tiempo ambas parecían enamorarse de nuevo… Parecían disfrutar tanto del asunto, estaban tan felices, el usaba el cariño solo para encerrar a su bestia, estar con Sweetie lo hacía fácil, pero nada más, ¿Por qué no podía vivirlo de la misma manera que ellas, no recibir tanta felicidad? Agitó de nuevo la cabeza, y se puso a estudiar.

Tercer día, espejo, maldito espejo, hazlo más rápido, salir a correr, los pensamientos eran menos fuertes, más agradables, no tan sádicos, así que algunos se le escapaban, pero iba bien, tan bien que al llegar a la biblioteca incrementó los pesos que usaba siempre, las cosas parecían mejorar.

Sweetie estaba ocupada ensayando, así que por su cuenta se quedó leyendo y ayudando en la biblioteca, hace un par de días Humming había vuelto y trabajaba con Twilight en pociones, Trixie se dedicaba a sus ilusiones aleccionadas por Luna, lo que significaba que verla mucho tiempo podía llegar a ser confuso… necesitaba un hobbie, las cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza siempre que no tenía nada que hacer ni estaba con Sweetie, los demás lo hacían por gusto, claro… esta vez no negó con la cabeza, era injusto, definitivamente, apretó con sus garras la pared y se sorprendió cuando la sintió ceder.

-Oh, joder – susurró, pero eso le dio una idea.

Cuarto día, espejo, repitió las palabras como autómata, las cosas parecía ir mejor, los pensamientos eran menos oscuros, salió al Everfree a buscar madera, pedía a cada paso que nada lo atacara, pero sabía que dentro suyo le emocionaba la idea, para buena o mala fortuna, el dragón intimidó a las criaturas, tal vez por su forma de caminar, tal vez por sus grandes colmillos y garras que parecieron ser solo una ilusión al salir del bosque.

Trotar, pensamientos, Sweetie, Sweetie cantando adoraba escuchar a Sweetie cantar, con un libro de tallado intentó dar forma a un trozo de madera, cuando se dio cuenta, había tallado a su novia, a ella le encantó, a pesar de ser un trabajo muy tosco, a él le gustó también.

En la biblioteca lanzó la figura contra la pared, joder estaba atrapado con es potrilla, era algo aburrida e insegura, estaba obligado a ella, ¿Por qué con ella? Podría estar con alguien más…. Importante, tal vez más de una, tenía la fama y la fuerza…. No joder, contrólate, cuando veas a Sweetie mañana las dudas van a desaparecer, es solo la cosa, calma, haz otra figura, de Sweetie, así no se va a enojar por perder la primera.

Cuanto, espejo, repetir, trotar, madera, una patada a un Timberwolf, solo lo estaban probando, escaparon de inmediato, Spike quedó con ganas de acabar con uno.

Los pensamientos se le escapaban, estaba bien, no había sangre ni gritos, solo control, solo el amo, no era tan malo, podía descansar un poco, estaba tan cansado…

Sweetie dormitando con él en su habitación, Sweetie suspirando cuando acarició con fuerza su flanco, Sweetie sonrojada, la cosa gritando, el controló a la cosa, le dio un profundo beso, lo dejó ahí, la pequeña se ponía nerviosa.

Cuando Sweetie no estaba, desear a Rarity, desear a la profesora de las pequeñas, desear sudor y gritos, no era tan malo, pero no le ayudaba, solo…. Des estrésate una vez, solo una, no está mal.

Quinto, espejo, palabras, trote, los pensamientos vuelan, está bien, son solo deseos simples, nada de qué preocuparse, madera, un cuervo, un cuervo muerto, un cuervo quemado, un cuervo comido, quería atacar sus ojos, estaba bien.

Sweetie y sus amigas, sus amigas tenían una buena figura, no se había dado cuenta… en especial Scoots, pero Apple Bloom tenía un rancho enorme… ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba? No negó, gruñó, dijo que le dolía el estómago.

Solo con Sweetie, ella estaba tímida, ella empezó a besarlo, nunca lo hacía, el la abrazó, ella se separó roja, empezó a habar de que quería Spike que hicieran, estaba muy cohibida, Spike se dejó llevar algo por la cosa, pero no lo suficiente como para ser mal novio, le dijo que el quería hacerlo todo, que iba a esperar a que ella estuviese lista, ella se mantuvo callada, pero pensativa el resto de la tarde.

Twilight, Trixie, su historia perfecta, la desgracia y el redescubrimiento de la alegría, en su condición no había alegría, las victorias estaban vacías, simplemente no eran negras, sus victorias solo eran ser digno, y era tan difícil ¿Por qué Twilight tenía que haberlo revivido? Gruñó, cuando viera a Sweetie todo iba a verse mejor.

Sexto, espejo, una par de repeticiones, necesitaba a Sweetie, no necesitaba a nadie más, trote, pensamientos de quien fuera, menos de Sweetie…

Figuras de ella, figuras de otras, figuras algo incorrectas, figuras tal vez demasiado jóvenes…. Quemó las figuras, pero al instante quería hacer más y más terribles, al instante quería hacerlo con una yegua, necesitaba a Sweetie, cuando estaba con ella no quería hacer nada malo, era casi una droga.

Sweetie viéndolo trabajar, le decía que era muy bueno, claro, cuando solo usas tus dedos es más fácil.

Séptimo día, espejo, trote, madera, figuras Sweetie, pensamientos de las demás, no importa, de todas formas no iba a hacer nada.

Octavo, noveno décimo, más feliz, más legre, más simple, necesitaba a Sweetie, a nadie más ¿Qué importa el resto de los ponis? estaba haciendo figuras en el bosque, nada lo atacaba ya, hacía una lanza, una cuchilla, solo decoración, aunque podría usarlo en alguien, pensaba en Apple Bloom, ¿Qué tan difícil sería atraparla sin que nadie supiera? Empezó a planearlo y ahí fue cuando su sonrisa se desvaneció….

La madera cayó de sus manos…

Se agarró la cabeza entre las garras… Horas pasaron.

Había estado planeando algo así con una sonrisa, la "cosa" había sido inteligente, le dio paz y alegría y por debajo le quitaba su propio control, quería darle a Sweetie y la felicidad, pero tomar a cambio al resto…. Por un instante quiso hacerlo, pero no, se limpió las lágrimas silenciosas y suspiró, la alegría se acaba, la cosa empezaba de nuevo, no podía darle a las demás por Sweetie, no podía….

Pero entonces la cosa se fijó en desconocidos, figuras sin rostro, criaturas, por más que quiso, Spike no pudo decir no que si ni que no.

Pero no habían medias tintas, no habían medias decisiones, y su gran victoria, la que ahora le destrozaba el alma, era vacía, simplemente no había cedido a pensar así de Apple Bloom.

Llegó a la biblioteca cansado y con mala apariencia, Twilight y Sweetie lo esperaban algo preocupadas, el Sol ya se ocultaba.

Le preguntaron si estaba bien, el dijo que si, que se había sentido desmayado, le dijeron que dejara de hacer tanto ejercicio, el miró su cuerpo grande y duro y l cosa se revolvió, pero ahora cómoda y antojadiza, en apretó la mandíbula, apretó a Sweetie con fuerza.

Espejo, ya las palabras no funcionaron, ahora solo tenía que mirar su reflejo temblando, hasta que en algún momento, reconociera esa parte de luz en el vidria, hasta que supiera que tenía energía para otro día.

¿Qué iba a hacer cuando ya no tuviera energía? Tal vez junto antes de rendirse, pudiese tomar esa medicina que había robado del hospital, cuando la había sacado le había parecido lógico, luego estúpido, pero volvía a estar igual de frágil que cuando había matado a la mantícora, miró al espejo, comenzó de nuevo, desde cero… como había empezado hace casi un mes, seguir con la rutina, no conocía otra forma, ni iba a preguntarle a nadie.

Agradecía haber leído tanto, por más que la cosa le prometiera, sabía que al final le iba a pedir a Sweetie de vuelta, y no quería dársela, si era honesto, solo eso le había dado fuerza, si no, tal vez hubiera aceptado… Necesitaba a esa potrilla, era una razón decente para sufrir, al fin y al cabo, pensó era una caballero…

Dentro del baño se escuchó una risa irónica y escalofriante, la risa de un condenado.


	6. Adicción

El caldero hervía pacíficamente, su contenido, de un verde esmeralda, se agitaba sin la cebra o el dragón tuvieran que llenar el vacio de la choza sin alguna conversación poco interesante, ambos sabían mantener el silencio casi absoluto por las horas que demoraba la poción en estar lista.

Pero esta vez la cebra necesitaba decir algunas palabras.

-Eres Spike, un buen amigo de esta gitana / Pero esta situación se ha extendido por semanas/ ¿Puedo saber porque me pides, una poción tan extraña? – dijo la cebra revolviendo y dejando caer algunas últimas hojas dentro.

-Me facilita un poco la vida – dijo Spike encogiéndose de hombros – prefiero dejarlo así…

-Soy buena cuando alguien quiere una poción / Pero tienes a Twilight a tu disposición / ¿Es que temes lo que ella piense sobre tu corazón / Si es que te atrevieras a pedirle esta infusión?

-… Supuse que era más fácil entenderlo para alguien que nació fuera de Equestria.

-Me es fácil entenderlo pero no me evita la desazón /Si un amigo pide un trago para entumecer el corazón / mi pueblo pensó en esto por una oscura razón /Es difícil pensar porque alguien quisiera incluso evitar el amor / Aunque tal vez sea que cuando te miro me olvida / de que eres un dragón... – Spike soltó un bufido irónico.

-Solo quiero tener un descanso de vez en cuando Zecora, y gracias por preparar la poción, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – La cebra tomó un cucharón del caldero y lo puso a enfriar en una taza de madera al mismo tiempo que apagaba el fuego, envasó todo el contenido de inmediato en unos recipientes de madera también, le acercó la taza a Spike, era demasiado caliente para un poni, pero no para una criatura que respira fuego, se lo bebió de un golpe y de inmediato pareció que su rostro perdía toda emoción, hasta parecer un maniquí, aunque para ser justos, sus hombros se hundieron con relajación - ¿Qué sabes de los dragones ahí fuera? Hasta donde se son peores que los que se encuentran por aquí cerca.

-Es por eso que pregunto con tanta preocupación /porque no solo la avaricia puede ser la razón / De querer eliminar el ansia de tu corazón / Aunque no creo que quieras… agregar ponis a tu alimentación.

-No, no es eso – dijo el dragón sin inmutarse – creo… creo que es simplemente algo mío, no quiero achacárselo a ser un dragón…

-He aprendido cosas en mi vida /tanto de Equestria y más allá de las fronteras / No tienes culpa de quien eres o de cómo has crecido /Pero si la responsabilidad de lidiar con tu condena / No importa que tan grade sea tu peso / Pero te enfrentas a tu carga y estigma / Y eso al menos te hace un alma digna – dijo Zecora sentándose con una sonrisa.

-Gracias – dijo Spike – eso es algo que aprecio.

La cebra asintió sin decir nada más al respecto, Spike tomó los envases y se quedó un rato sentado sin decir nada.

Con la poción encima simplemente podía paralizarse, como si su alma se detuviera un momento y su cuerpo siguiera, y es que su cuerpo también se agotaba al aguantar, tenía los hombros tensos hasta el punto que amanecía aterido, con dolores en las articulaciones y la cabeza palpitando, esa poción le permitía reponerse, pero tampoco podía abusar de ello, Zecora le había hablado de aquellos que abusaban y terminaban bebiendo la poción a diario, perdidos eternamente en ese limbo.

-Como sea, yo me voy a tomar un descanso – dijo Spike – simplemente me voy a echar en la cama y descansar hasta mañana.

Zecora sintió y miró hacia otro lado, bebiendo una simple taza de té.

Spike se sentía afortunado ¿Cuántas cebras curanderas había en Equestria? Realmente no podía quejarse.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca y se miró al espejo no vio nada, eso era exactamente lo que esperaba, tampoco era un zombi, podía reaccionar ante una situación urgente, sentir simpatías, pero ser malvado era agotador, y su espíritu quedaba convertido en un holgazán.

-Spike – Twilight estaba golpeando en su puerta con suavidad – Rarity vino a verte.

-¿Rarity? – Preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño - ¿Qué quiere?

-Ven a averiguarlo tú mismo – dijo con algo de gracia Twilight – parece agitada.

Spike se levantó de la cama como autómata y fue a abrir la puerta, se encontró de golpe con Twilight, que se sorprendió un poco con su mirada fría, además notó que ya lo miraba un poco, solo un poco hacia arriba.

-Parece que el ejercicio te ha sentado bien – dijo Twilight frunciendo el ceño – como sea, Rarity está esperando.

Spike asintió y avanzó hasta encontrar a la agitada yegua, tenía el cabello algo desordenado, y eso si que era preocupante, cuando vio a Spike se lanzó hacia él.

-Oh Spike! – Dijo poniendo sus cascos en los hombros del dragón - ¡Tengo un enorme problema, y necesito tu consejo!

-¿Hay algún problema con Sweetie? – preguntó, sorprendiéndose al instante por el ansia que sintió.

-No ella está perfecta… Mira, se que dije que iba a tener que trabajar sola ¡Pero cuando me ayudabas me acostumbre a dejarme ir y tener a alguien que me detuviera en mi delirio artístico! – dijo en su característico tono dramático – Y bueno… no había nadie y luego me entusiasmé con un sinfín de diseños e ideas hermosas…me dejé llevar demasiado y tengo un monstruo mutante en la boutique.

-Bien, entiendo – dijo Spike asintiendo, sabía que eso le pasaba de vez en cuando - ¿Para cuando tienes que presentarlo?

-Tengo que tener las muestras listas mañana – dijo Rarity con una mirada de gatito muerto.

-¿Mañana, no tendrías que haberlas terminado antes? – preguntó Twilight levantando una ceja, pero Spike conocía que tanto se destrozaba Rarity para tener las muestras listas, era común entre los diseñadores terminar todo la noche anterior solo por falta de tiempo.

-A veces no se puede Twilight – dijo Spike, luego suspiró – supongo que estoy obligado entonces ¿Cuál pieza te falta?

-El traje central.

-Mierda… - dijo Spike sin cambiar de expresión –Un caballero no tiene opción si no ayudar a una amiga en ese dilema… Okey Twilight hasta mañana.

-¿Hasta mañana?

-Va a ser una suerte si terminamos antes de que amanezca – dijo Spike – hoy creo que voy a dormir en el sillón de Rarity…

-Okey, suerte con eso – dijo Twilight algo sorprendida, Spike echó un par de cosas en un bolso y enfiló a la puerta, mientras los otros dos se iban pensó en todo el trabajo que tenía Rarity, seguramente no le daba el crédito que merecía… Espera ¿Dónde estaba Trixie? Se dio unas cuantas vueltas mirando, se supone que estaba practicando.

-Estoy aquí Twilight – escuchó un susurro grutual en su oreja y se le erizó el pelaje.

-¿Trixie, donde estás? – dijo tragando la princesa, pero luego sintió sin aviso alguno un lametón en un flaco, no pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

-Es uno de los últimos trucos de Luna – escuchó un poco más lejos "¿En serio?" respondió Twilight, pero pasaron segundos en silencio, sintió una suave mordida en la oreja, sus piernas temblaron con un gemido de placer y sorpresa – si quieres seguir entra a la habitación Twilight – la sonrisa de la princesa la hizo sentirse observada, en algún lugar de la habitación estaba Trixie observándola, y podía hacer algo en cualquier instante… Se olvidó de Spike y Rarity.

Spike miraba la creación de Rarity… Era como si hubieran juntado una decena de vestidos en uno, costaba pensar que alguien no se cansara de solo tenerlo puesto., se agarró el mentón con fuerza, inclinó la cabeza y se intentó imaginar cómo había llegado a eso… nops, le era imposible revolver entre el camino caótico de la artista.

A veces incluso los mejores artistas pierden el foco e intentan ponerle a su obra todo lo posible, y simplemente no se puede, es incluso contradictorio cuando piensas en ello.

-Dioses – dijo Spike – a ver, tapemos esto por un minuto – tomó una sábano gigante y cubrió el maniquí hasta tenerlo completamente tapado - ¿Qué demonios pensabas cuando empezaste?

-No recuerdo por completo – admitió Rarity.

-Okey, como siempre, mejor veamos los demás vestidos – dijo Spike, su mirada inexpresiva terminó preocupando a Rarity.

-… ¿Te molestó mucho que te pidiera ayuda de repente? – Dijo en voz baja – Esa en una pregunta absurda, no puedo ir a sacarte de tu casa a ayudarme toda la noche y pedir que estás alegre…

-No, no te preocupes, es solo que hoy estoy poco animado – dijo Spike – no me molesta ayudarte, he tenido mucho insomnio últimamente.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, no lo del insomnio, lo de que no te molesta, y no sabes que tan agradecida estoy – dijo Rarity con un casco en el hombro del dragón, al instante se abrieron las cortinas y Spike vio el resto de los vestidos – tengo unos tés que te pueden ayudar… - Spike asintió pero ni hizo mucho caso a eso.

Eran de tonos rojos y dorados, algunos borgoña, unos pocos tonos beige, naranja, negros, y de un azul intenso, en general eran fuertes y con decisión, casi agresivos, pero deteniéndose justo… Eso era la mayoría, cuando miraba al resto, parecía que el estilo, los bordes cortantes, los portes reales habían empezado a cansar a Rarity, incluso pensando que los vestidos no eran realmente repetitivos, algunos tenían bordes más blandos, caderas más abombadas, incluso había uno que era la misma transformación, le impresionaba como había logrado armonizar esos colores primarios con un decante por el celeste y detalles verdes, no era el mejor pero lograba verse bien, un par dejaban que desear, intentaba combinar colores que simplemente chocaban y formas que no combinaban, todo eso quedaba perfectamente expresado en el vestido final… como si cortaran tres hermosos vestidos e intentaras apachurrarlos en uno.

-¿Puedes recordar exactamente que pensaban cuando comenzaste?

-Si, pero no quiero quedarme solo con eso – dijo Rarity frunciendo el ceño – era muy… simplista.

-O sea que vamos a tener que intentar llegar a un punto medio – dijo Spike, Rarity asintió con la disculpa escrita en su rostro.

Ayudar a un artista de esa forma es peor que hacerlo al inicio, cuando algo se enreda de esa forma es como quitar quirúrgicamente trozo tras trozo con gangrena del cuerpo crecido, casi como tumores, para luego curarlos… Pero a ojos cerrados, con un serrucho, en un temblor, sin saber diferenciar bien cada parte, afortunadamente la mente analítica del dragón ayudaba bastante, pero era un trabajo arduo.

-¡Rarity, llegué! – a eso de las nueve de la noche Sweetie se presentó, había pedido a la escuela poder practicar en un saloncito adjunto, y además ese día había estado con sus amigas, se adentró estirándose algo cansada y cuando vio a Spike abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Spike, no era tu día de descanso?

-Si pero tu hermana aquí estaba desesperada – dijo el dragón encogiéndose de hombros – esperaría recibir unas cuantas decenas de gemas si no tuviera que vérmelas con la avaricia…

-De alguna forma tengo que compensártelo – dijo Rarity.

-Antes lo hacía gratis – dijo Spike con una leve sonrisa burlesca, Rarity pareció sorprenderse pero se quedó callada.

-Oh, genial… – dijo Sweetie - ¿Vas a demorarte mucho? Podría ayudar un poco y luego pasar un rato juntos.

-Tal vez hasta las cinco de la mañana – dijo Spike – poco más o menos.

-¿O sea que te vas a quedar aquí hasta las tantas de la noche con mi hermana? – preguntó Sweetie de golpe, al instante se avergonzó y se quedó mirando el suelo.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros, mañana no tienes clases – dijo Spike - ¿Puede cierto?

-Claro – dijo Rarity, aunque para ser justos estaba muy concentrada en las telas como para pensarlo.

-Oh, bien – dijo Sweetie con los labios fruncidos - ¿Quieren… Preparo un poco de te?

-Gracias amor – dijo Spike con una leve sonrisa, acariciando la melena de Sweetie, la pequeña se encogió de hombros y se alejó.

Sweetie tenía que mantenerse algo callada, básicamente porque no tenía mucho que decir, nunca había aprendido a hacer nada impresionante con las telas, de vez en cuando Spike se desviaba un poco para centrarse más en ella, pero aún así lo sentía un poco más lejano, a decir verdad se hubiera ido a acostar mucho antes si no fuera porque le molestaba la idea de irse a dormir dejando a los otros dos solos debajo… Maldición como le molestaba tener esa inseguridad, pero no podía evitarla, siempre le parecía que estaba aburriendo al dragón, en cambio a veces encontraba a ambos enfrascados en una conversación interesante o como ahora, conversando de un tema del que ambos sabían.

Spike sentía como su poción comenzaba a perder efecto, había esperado estar dormido para cuando lo hiciera, pero no había opción, tenía que renunciar a ese descanso, esa poción la tomaba solo muy de vez en cuando.

-Creo que en última instancia tendrías que sacarle todo lo de un estilo y dejarlo como está, nunca te va a salir mal con un diseño de libro – dijo Spike, su cansancio empezaba a notarse mientras dejaba salir su primer bostezo.

-Eso solo en última instancia – dijo Rarity – tenía unas ideas tan… Bellas, oh, no entiendo cómo me dejé llevar así.

-Si no lo hicieras no serías una artista – dijo Spike – pero de hace un rato que le quedaste grande a este sitio, deberías expandir la Boutique… y contratar un asistente ¿Qué te parece Coco? Te cartea a cada diseño que hace ¿Cierto? Eres su ídola…

-Mmm… He estado mucho tiempo con mis diseños fieles solo a mí, pero tienes razón, esta temporada apenas y voy a poder hacerlo todo… Coco es una buena diseñadora…

-Va a agradecer tener un trabajo como este en el curriculum, supongo – dijo Sweetie.

-… Tengo que pensarlo…

-Piénsalo pronto, porque la primavera no es fácil – dijo Spike, luego siguieron trabajando en el diseño del vestido, que estaba yendo un poco mejor de lo que pensaban.

La poción ya había dejado de funcionar y se veía en la expresión de Spike, Sweetie se había convertido en una ambulancia que movía café, agua, telas y panecillos, Rarity se deshacía construyendo y desconstruyendo dos trajes y Spike de vez en cuando le preguntaba porque hacía lo que hacía, manteniendo su furor encaminado de a poco, claro que Rarity estaba nerviosa frente al ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada de Spike, al igual que Sweetie.

-¿Te sientes bien querido? – preguntó Rarity.

-Puedo aguantar un poco más.

Spike estaba cargando con varios deseos en todo momento, uno de ellos era Rarity, demonios, era un imbécil, tendría que haber dicho que no, a una diseñadora como Rarity de seguro le darían una prorroga.

-Son las una de la mañana – dijo Sweetie mirando el reloj - ¿En serio lo necesitas tanto hermana?

-Siempre fue el que me sacó de algo así – dijo Rarity restregándose los ojos – al menos de un día para otro… Pero puedo pedir más tiempo...

-Ya empezamos, esto, así que terminémoslo – dijo Spike – solo tengo que sentarme aquí y no dejar que te vuelvas loca con las costuras…

-Oh, es mucho más que eso querido, no te subestimes – dijo Rarity – eres el único que entiende como trabajo… Okey, cuando terminemos conversamos sobre tu recompensa, se que no recives gemas pero puedo pagarles a Sweetie y a ti un viaje ¿Te parece?

-Eso sería fantástico – dijo Sweetie asintiendo, Spike la miró y asintió con una sonrisa.

Spike tenía que respirar lentamente, los pensamientos casuales empezaban a aparecer, casi como acompañantes esperados, de lo acostumbrado que estaba.

Aunque le era difícil negar que Rarity había sido injusta con él, era un asunto olvidado, pero reaparecía como abriendo una costra, con un bufido se dio cuenta de que Trixie tenía razón, todo era más difícil con esa cosa encima, y se aprovechaba de cada problema suyo para sacarle ventaja.

Gran parte de su fama había nacido mientras él la ayudaba, algo de esa boutique tenía su sudor como pilares ¿Por qué tenía que llamar a otro poni a tomar su lugar sin recibir nada a cambio? Lo que fuera, incluso si era la misma Rarity, incluso aunque ya no estuviera enamorado, tenía que cobrarse la deuda, a la fuerza si fuese necesario…

-Sweetie ¿Puedes quedarte a mi lado? – preguntó Spike de golpe, callando a Rarity sin quererlo.

-Si claro – dijo la yegua, pero Spike de inmediato se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la atrajo hacia sí, cayendo sentada entre sus piernas, la potrilla sonrió pero miró algo nerviosa a Rarity, su hermana mayor solo sonrió al verlos, al instante sintió el abrazo del dragón - … Va a ser una noche larga…

-Ya he tenido algunas – dijo Spike – y tu hermana unas cuantas por temporada.

-Si quieres puedes ir a acostarte querida, se que te duermes temprano.

-Quédate un poco más – le dijo Spike – contigo me siento un poco mejor.

Era una frase algo misteriosa, pero la potrilla asintió y se quedó mirando el trabajo.

Spike realmente sabía de lo que hablaba, Sweetie lo escuchaba lanzar opiniones de vez en cuando, preguntando porque le había dado esa curva al hombro si el borde inferior estaba apuntando hacia arriba, y Rarity encontraba que de nuevo su entusiasmo se metía en el camino del vestido, una y otra vez, llegando a hablar de los colores, las texturas, las líneas, incluso de la costura, Sweetie de alguna forma se alegraba de que Rarity tuviera esa ayuda, pero también se dio cuenta de que Spike no cantaba con ella, y ella no se ejercitaba con él,. Hacían sus hobbies separados… Ahora último Spike iba a su práctica para escucharla cantar, y ella lo veía tallar sus figuras, pero el otro siempre estaba en silencio…

¿Cómo es que todavía estaba con ella? Había crecido en una biblioteca, había leído mucho, tenía opiniones muy inteligentes y ella… Bueno, ella era normal… Conversar del día a día iba a terminar por cansarlo.

Y ver que podía trabajar por horas con su hermana… Al menos el se había visto obligado, no parecía que le divirtiera el asunto. Todo eso solo se hacía peor cuando recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Rarity hace un par de días.

Spike era un adolecente sano, incluso su hermana la molestaba con el asunto, ¿Qué tan impaciente tenía que estar? ¿Y qué pasa si lo hacía mal? Seguramente se iba a convertir en la novia más sosa y aburrida de la historia.

Incluso ahora, en medio de esa sala, en silencio, sentía como perdía al dragón, agitó la cabeza para quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza.

Porque claro, ella tenía ese hobbie para vivir, algo en que era buena y seguramente iba a conseguir fama y dinero, el solo era un miserable pérfido cuyo máximo estaba en controlarse lo suficiente para al final poder decir que no fue malo, y morir ahí, solo y triste, alejado de los demás por una muralla invisible.

¿Qué maldito sentido tenía? No era lógico realmente, si se dejara llevar no le dolería más, y claro, si se dejara llevar los demás no importarían.

Y estaba sosteniendo a la potrilla como si se le fuera la vida, esa pequeña e insignificante potrilla, muy diferente a su hermana, diferente de las guardianas, no muy interesante, era odioso tenerla pegada casi como si fuera un bebe abrazando su peluche, luego tenía que enfriarse lentamente, y aguantar todo lo insegura que era, tampoco era para menos, siendo que era considerado un héroe en todo un imperio.

Spike gruñó y escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Sweetie, cerrando los ojos un segundo.

-Hermana, no creo que Spike esté bien – dijo Sweetie nerviosa acariciando las espinas del dragón, Rarity se dio vuelta algo nerviosa, el trabajo estaba a medio hacer y sentía que se acercaba a tener la visión correcta de lo que quería - ¿Te sientes muy mal?

-No realmente – dijo Spike apretando sus sienes – solo me duele la cabeza de vez en cuando…

-¿No puedes aguantar solo un poco más? Solo hasta que sepa como quiero el vestido – pidió Rarity.

-¡Hermana! – Dijo Sweetie frunciendo el ceño – Spike está enfermo.

-Está bien, tu hermana ha trabajado más enferma que yo, estoy seguro.

-Si, pero no es tu boutique.

-Tampoco es gratis – dijo Spike – pero quiero primera clase Rarity.

-Por supuesto, en serio gracias por venir, desde hace mucho que no estaba tan bloqueada como ahora – dijo Rarity nerviosa.

-Al menos usa el sillón – dijo Sweetie todavía algo mosqueada, levantándose, se fue al living y se escuchó como arrastraba un sillón hacia el lugar – ven siéntate – dijo palmeando los cojines, Spike levantó una ceja pero con una forzada sonrisa se sentó, de inmediato Sweetie fue al otro extremo y empujó al dragón hasta apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de ella.

-Parece cómodo – dijo Rarity.

-Está bien – dijo Spike – gracias Sweetie.

-Es lo de menos – dijo Sweetie, los otros dos parecían divertidos de la molestia de Sweetie - ¿Pero que tienes?

-Debe ser anemia, los dragones comen carne, carne roja y sangrienta Sweetie, y gemas, yo no he comido ninguna y he estado ejercitándome mucho – las otras dos se quedaron calladas y siguieron con lo suyo, algo estremecidas.

El resto pasó de forma más lenta, Spike parecía estar cada vez más alicaído, Sweetie veía su rostro que incluso parecía mostrar algo de dolor mientras el dragón le repetía una y otra vez que estaba bien, Rarity estaba más concentrada en lo suyo a medida que Spike seguía dándole alguna que otra seña, pero ya nada tan importante, parecía que las cosas iban a ser más rápidas de lo pensado.

La diseñadora de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas nerviosas hacia el dragón, y seguía trabajando lo más rápido que podía, tampoco se le hacía agradable estar usando así a Spike menos ahora que era el novio de Sweetie.

A las tres de la mañana miró como estaba quedando todo y hasta algún punto se sintió conforme, no era la obra maestra y emotiva que esperaba al inicio, pero a veces uno tiene que acostumbrarse con que las cosas salgan bien, no necesariamente que salgan perfectas.

-Okey, voy encaminada – dijo en voz alta – todavía queda un buen tanto, pero creo que ya puedo manejarme sola, muchísimas gracias Spike – dijo acercándose y dándole un inocente beso en la mejilla – Si quieres puedes ir a dormir arriba.

-¿Qué, a tu pieza? – preguntó Spike sin mucha concentración, Rarity se dio cuenta de lo malo que era el ofrecimiento, y de la cara de trauma de su hermana, pero simuló lo mejor que pudo.

-No, con Sweetie – dijo Rarity encogiéndose de hombros – ya se la pasan en tu pieza todo el día, además estás enfermo, y por último confío en ti – "Esa de ahí fue una buena salvada" se dijo pagada de sí misma - ¿Tu no tienes problemas Cierto Sweetie? – pero cuando se giró a verla la vio completamente roja.

-¿El y yo? – Preguntó algo anonadada - ¿En la misma cama?

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no creo que vaya a hacer nada – dijo Spike, cuando Sweetie agitó los cascos intentando negar que hubiera esperado nada los otros dos rieron.

-Está bien – dijo Rarity – han estado juntos medio año.

-No es como si fuéramos de oriente, donde usan ropa todo el tiempo, es lo mismo que estar solos en cualquier sitio – dijo Spike – y sí, me gustaría, necesito dormir.

-Okey… - dijo Sweetie tragando, el estómago se le retorcía y pronto se dio cuenta de que no era de miedo si no de emoción, pero una emoción inocente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, antes de poner su boca en forma de "o" con alarma y los ojos abiertos - ¡Espera, déjame ir a ordenar un poco, dame diez minutos! – De inmediato salió corriendo, la cabeza de Spike golpeó el sillón - ¡Lo siento!

-Pero es serio – dijo Rarity una vez Sweetie se fue – esto es una prueba de fuego Spike.

-Entiendo, no importa la confianza, sé que es una prueba de fuego – dijo Spike – no voy a apresurar nada ni molestarla, cuando ella esté lista y quiera… Incluso aunque otro año.

-O sea que tu ya lo estás – dijo Rarity frunciendo los labios, Spike la miró y se encogió de hombros con disculpa, la yegua suspiró con resignación, su hermana no podía quedar embarazada siquiera, así que en realidad no era nada más que el decoro lo que la molestaba… O el pensar en todo el tiempo que llevaba ella misma sola…

-Como sea, ya que tengo un tiempo voy a dejarte una cafetera lista – dijo Spike – suerte con el vestido.

-Gracias…

Sweetie llegó a su habitación y entonces recordó que era una potrilla ordenada, suspiró con alivio pero de todas formas se dedicó a poner en su lugar todos esas cosas que quedan esparcidas por el simple hecho de vivir ahí.

Entonces miró a su cama y cuando vio a Spike durmiendo ahí soltó una risita tonta, se sorprendió un poco y tragó, realmente no había pensado tanto en el asunto en si… y cuando lo pensaba ahora tampoco era algo que quisiera acelerar, pero está entusiasmada… Tal vez solo fuera el hecho de traerlo a él, muchas veces tenía que ir a la biblioteca, por todo lo que el dragón se pasaba haciendo ahí, incluso como ayudante de la biblioteca.

Tal vez es porque era SU cama, no estaba fuera, era como si viniera un dragón de regalo para ella sola, como un guardian en SU lugar de descanso, donde se sentía más segura que en cualquier otro sitio, con quien se sentía más segura que con nadie… Aunque si bien se sentía segura CON Spike no se sentía tan segura DE Spike, tal vez estar en su pieza ayudara con eso.

Luego se sentó simplemente en la cama ¿Qué tenía que hacer, bajar y decirle que podía subir? Eso sería algo como una invitación ¿O no? De todas formas tenía que despedirse de su hermana, así que salió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Silenciosamente, no supo porque, fue bajando intentando ver sin ser vista, cuando llegó a un sitio desde donde podía mirar se detuvo, miraba la espalda de Spike y Rarity, estaban muy cerca, Spike dejaba la cafetera llena al lado de su hermana, esta se daba vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la respiración de Sweetie se detuvo por un momento, Spike puso una de sus garras en la melena de Rarity y le dio un par de palmadas cariñosas, la pequeña se quedó mirando muy atenta hasta que notó como Spike comenzaba a girar, entonces se metió unos centímetros hacia atrás hasta quedar fuera de vista, algo agitada, y luego salió como si nada.

-Ah, Spike – dijo – venía a decirte que ya está listo, hasta mañana hermana, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches querida – dijo Rarity – parece estar mejor, pero no hay que tomar el riesgo.

En efecto, Spike parecía algo más animado "Solo un poco más, cuando estemos solos va a ser mucho más fácil, solo un poco más"

-Gracias por dejarme subir Sweetie – dijo Spike – solo necesito dormir un poco y voy a estar como nuevo, tal vez tenga que comer MÁS pescado todavía y más gemas…

-Y dejar de pasar cada segundo leyendo o haciendo ejercicio – dijo la potrilla – pero mejor piensa en eso mañana, ven, buena suerte con el vestido hermana.

-Descansen – dijo Rarity – hasta mañana – "hasta mañana" respondieron los dos y subieron la escalera.

-Vaya si este es un día extraño – dijo Sweetie.

-Un poco – dijo Spike – es solo salir de la rutina, no ha pasado realmente nada fuera de lo corriente.

-Supongo…

Spike entró, no era la primera vez, pero ahora tenía un significado diferente, se quedó en la puerta no muy seguro de que hacer.

-No trajiste cepillo ¿Cierto?

-Saqué un por si acaso – dijo Spike sacando uno del bolso.

-Okey, yo entro primero – dijo Sweetie – o si quieres tu, no sé.

-No, entra, yo me voy a recostar un poco – dijo Spike - ¿Puedo cierto?

-Te vas a acostar aquí así que si – dijo Sweetie, antes de que las cosas se pusieran más raras entró y cerró la puerta.

Spike logró relajarse un poco dentro, la cama no era muy grande, pero suficiente para dos, la habitación era acogedora, aunque había tenido cambios en el último tiempo, los discos y pentagramas ocupaban un buen espacio, como también los recuerdos que pagaba en una de las paredes.

Sweetie Belle había sido tan animada de niña, incluso alocada y entusiasta, todavía se podía ver eso, aunque estaba nerviosa ahora último, tal vez se le fuera a pasar pronto, siempre había pensado en verla en fiestas bailando y riendo, tal vez algo la había vuelto un poco más acomedida…

-El baño está libre – dijo Sweetie saliendo del mismo.

-Gracias – dijo Spike levantándose algo lento – me demoro tres minutos.

Sweetie asintió y cuando Spike entró al baño comenzó a respirar agitada, ahora tenía que acostarse y esperar a Spike, por alguna razón luego de hacerlo sintió la necesidad de apagar las luces, así que se quedó mirando la pared en la media oscuridad de la luz de luna, los segundos se hacían eternos.

Spike salió estirando los brazos.

-Hola – dijo Sweetie, Spike rio.

-Hola – dijo acercándose, se quedó a un paso de la cama mirando a Sweetie.

-¿Qué?

-Te vez muy bella con la luz de Luna golpeando tu pelaje así – dijo Spike – tu pelo parece de mármol con esa luz…

-Gracias – dijo Sweetie, pero Spike no se movió, Sweetie estaba dándole la cara, y sus cascos apuntaban al centro de la cama.

-¿No quieres darte vuelta? Así ahorramos espacio.

-Oh, claro – dijo Sweetie, pero no dejó de mirarlo mientras le daba la espalda, ahogó un sonido cuando lo sintió meterse entre las sábanas, y otro cuando el metió su brazo bajo su cuello y la abrazó contra su caliente pecho de dragón, Sweetie dejó escapar un suspiro, y empezó a sentirse feliz.

-¿Estás cómoda?

-Si… más que cómoda… Me siento segura contigo.

-¿Cómo eso?

-Como si nada malo fuera a pasar nunca más – dijo la potrila.

-Me alegro – dijo Spike besando la cabeza de la potrilla – buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – respondió la potrilla.

Pero por más que intentó no pudo siquiera acercarse a quedarse dormida, tenía sueño, siendo pasado las tres, pero simplemente no lo lograba, se preguntaba si Spike se había quedado dormido.

-¿Spike?

-¿Si?

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Bastante, solo necesitaba recostarme en el silencio y a oscuras – dijo el dragón.

-Oh… entonces supongo que me callo.

-No, sigue hablando bajo y no me va a importar, de todas formas nunca me duermo temprano.

-Okey, porque tampoco logro dormirme.

-¿Te molesta tenerme aquí?

-Para nada – dijo Sweetie negando con la cabeza – no lo había pensado pero se siente genial… Claro que voy a despertar acalorada, eres como una estufa.

-Perdón – dijo Spike riendo, dándole un beso en la nuca a la potrilla, Sweetie esperaba que fuera solo eso pero el dragón alargó el beso y lo deslizó hasta la base del cuello, para luego subir de nuevo entre besos, eso fue suficiente para ella.

-Spike… ¿Me estoy…. No te molesta cuanto se está demorando todo o sí?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – estaban hablando entre susurros, pero la voz de él se elevó un poco.

-Sabes de que hablo.

-Oh… No, bueno, no me molesta… Tampoco me entusiasma, es solo como tienen que ir las cosas.

-Si, pero si tuvieras que elegir.

-No tengo que elegir nada – dijo Spike - ¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso de repente?

-En la biblioteca te dije que tenías que pedirme y no has hecho nada… ¿Te aburre la idea o algo? Tal vez es porque no soy una dragona, pero…

Pero Spike no la dejó terminar, la tomó de los hombros y la dio vuelta hacia él, Sweetie se sorprendió de lo fácil que le era moverla como una muñeca, pero de nuevo, era un dragón, "¿Spike?" preguntó viendo en la oscuridad como el dragón se acercaba, pronto sintió los labios del dragón sobre los suyos, pero este beso era diferente, Spike la apretó contra su cuerpo y sintió el calor de sus escamas penetrar en su pelaje, los labios del dragón se apoderaron de los suyos y su lengua viperina y larga se enredó alrededor de la suya, Sweetie abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero tembló de placer cuando sintió cada centímetro de su boca ser acariciado por la del dragón.

Sweetie cerró los ojos mientras los labios de Spike se separaban de los suyos y comenzaba a lamer muy suavemente sus labios hasta la comisura, donde se detuvo, succionando con cariño de nuevo hasta darle otra beso, la potrilla respiraba agitada sintiendo como el abrazo del dragón la dejaba completamente inmóvil y a su merced, algo despertaba en ella, a la altura de su estómago, con una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Pero de cualquier forma estaba algo sobrepasada, Spike se separó de ella lentamente mientras besaba su rostro con ternura, era fácil ahora que estaban solo, era simple estar bajo control, la respiración de Sweetie se calmó por sus caricias.

Incluso en la oscuridad podía el dragón sentir el nerviosismo de la potrilla, que tal vez ni siquiera es su imaginación se había hecho a la idea de hacer algo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el dragón peinando su melena.

-Si, estoy perfecta – dijo Sweetie tragando.

Spike le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, luego bajó y de nuevo le dio un beso en la boca, más tierno y dulce, pero con cierta urgencia escondida.

No era demasiado diferente a todas las veces que habían estado en la habitación de Spike, o en el parque, algo más alejados, pero ahora no había un esquema, un freno, una acción concordada, había solo la promesa de respeto y un ansia de entrar en un terreno para ambos desconocido, pero para Sweetie, hasta cierto punto, temido.

Las garras de Spike acariciaron suavemente la espalda de Sweetie, que se estremeció de sorpresa, esas puntas duras pasando tan suave y lentamente le daba sensaciones eléctricas casi molestas, involuntarias, su respiración se detenía un segundo y abría los ojos mirando a Spike con una petición, entonces Spike soltaba su labios y besaba su rostro haciéndole cariño en el cuerpo, hasta que se relajaba y podía acariciar su espalda de nuevo mientras ahora solo eran suspiros los que salían de la potrilla, sin ninguna petición.

-Spike – decía la potrilla entre suspiros, como un mantra extraño, como recordándose quien estaba con ella, y lograba calmarla y dejarla disfrutar del tacto íntimo pero todavía inocente del dragón.

Hasta que las garras de Spike bajaron y acariciaron su flanco.

Spike mantenía a la bestia a raya, sabía que estaba ahí, podía contemplarla como a un leviatán acercándose a su barco en una tormenta bajo el mar, podía verlo como la terrible bestia destructora, pero se mantenía a distancia segura, hasta convertirse en poco más que un espectáculo.

Y era porque era ella la que tenía al frente, Sweetie ¿Por qué le permitía estar tan tranquilo? No esperaba que fuera tan poderosa, pero ahí estaba, y podía disfrutar de algo parecido a una emocionalidad normal unos instantes.

Cuando tocó su flanco Sweetie saltó y se agarró a Spike con más fuerza.

Spike siguió acariciándola, en un momento la acomodó boca arriba.

-¿Spike?

-Calma – le dijo él, y comenzó a acariciar su panza, Sweetie sonrió algo avergonzada.

-¿No estoy gorda o sí?

-Claro que no – dijo Spike – aunque estaría bien algo de fibra en ese cuerpo.

-Supongo, pero me gusta así – dijo Sweetie – soy blandita.

-Eso no lo puedo negar – dijo Spike pasando su garra una y otra vez por el pecho de la yegua, Sweetie movía sus orejas y suspiraba con un deleite tenso, pero incluso su tensión era algo emocionante.

-Dime que me quieres Spike.

-Te amo – dijo el dragón, la yegua abrió los ojos algo conmovida, tampoco era tan común que le dijera eso, ser un caballero sí, pero… - realmente aprendí a amar todo de ti Sweetie – y agradecía que estando tranquilo, eso fuera completamente cierto, la pequeña asintió emocionada y se acercó a besar el cuello del dragón, que estaba a su alcance, era algo torpe, pero el cariño y abnegación de sus besos y lametones tenía a Spike en el cielo.

Ahora si con la palma acarició el flanco y el muslo de la potrilla, con una presión suave y firme, Sweetie tembló pero rió.

-¿Todo eso significa que te gusto, o sea, de esa forma? – pero solo quería escucharlo, la respuesta parecía evidente.

-Oh, no sabes cuánto – dijo Spike – eres hermosa – Sweetie tenía más nervio pero estaba mucho más feliz que al principio, temblaba con alegría y placer, la palma de Spike dejaba una sensación permanente en sus muslos y estómago, en su pecho y en sus flancos como una marca, cuando Spike casi sin quererlo acarició su muslo por dentro, acercándose demasiado a su entrepierna, en un instante, sus temores sobre olores, decepción, falta de experiencia y simplemente temor en sí acudieron a su mente.

-¡No, no, no, espera! – dijo la potrilla saltando hacia arriba en la cama, se golpeó la cabeza contra el cabecero y se agarró el cuerno adolorido entre los cascos gimiendo de dolor.

-¡Oh Sweetie ¿Estás bien? Lo siento ¿Te duele mucho?! – Casi gritó Spike.

-No, no tanto – dijo Sweetie acariciando su cuerno, Spike quito sus cascos y comenzó a dar suaves besitos, no le quiso decir sobre que tan rico se sentían sus labios sobre el cuerno, porque además le dolía bastante menos – si eso fue algo que escuchó Rarity se haría una idea equivocada – Spike quiso decir algo pero frunciendo el ceño se quedó mirando la puerta, no se escuchó nada.

-Como sea, perdón, no quería asustarte – dijo Spike de inmediato, dándose vuelta a mirarla, Sweetie veía su mirada preocupada – tampoco pensaba en seguir subiendo… joder, mira, no quería…

-No, está bien – dijo ella poniendo un casco en su boca – yo me alteré demasiado – dijo Sweetie frunciendo el ceño.

-¿O sea que no estás molesta?

-Claro que no, de hecho fue bastante agradable… al menos hasta el golpe – dijo Sweetie acariciando su cuerno de nuevo.

-Lo que dije era cierto – dijo Spike dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama – me gustas Sweetie, pero yo tampoco tengo experiencia ni nada, no tienes que comportarte como si fuera un adulto, tampoco sé como aproximarme a estas cosas – dijo el dragón levantando el brazo libre.

Sweetie lo miró algo sorprendida, pero luego rio por lo bajo.

-Es fácil olvidar que tenemos la misma edad – dijo ella – gracias, me deja más tranquila.

-Cuando quieras amor, para eso estoy – dijo Spike.

-Supongo que algunos ponis pueden pasar años sin hacerlo, cuando son los dos… inexpertos.

-Si… - dijo Spike algo secamente, algo estancado, Sweetie lo miró y se sonrió.

-Pero tú no quieres esperar años ¿cierto? – dijo Sweetie, Spike se quedó en silencio, la respuesta era obvia – bueno, yo tampoco.

-Gracias a dios – dijo Spike, Sweetie golpeó su hombro con delicadeza.

-Como sea, esto me da miedo y todo pero, si tengo que pasarlo con alguien – dijo abrazando a Spike – me alegra que sea contigo, se que va a ser algo que recuerde con cariño siempre.

Spike se dio vuelta, sintiendo como su bestia enfurecida intentaba inútilmente acercarse, era incluso algo cómico, el diría que su bestia, la "cosa" era más fuerte que todo, pero esa potrilla la mantenía a raya.

-Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda – dijo Spike – te amo – dijo abrazándola.

-Yo también te amo – dijo Sweetie.

Spike abrazó a la yegua que se fue quedando dormida lentamente, hasta perderse en el sueño en sus brazos, Spike se sentía en paz, un paz frágil como una esperanza, pero ahí estaba, y se quedó dormido también.

Sweetie despertó alegre, mejor de lo que había dormido en mucho tiempo, luego se dio cuenta de que en sueños habían quitado las mantas, el calor del dragón era suficiente.

Era bastante pasado la hora en que el dragón se levantaba a hacer ejercicio, Sweetie simplemente se acomodó y lo dejó dormir, se veía tan tranquilo y relajado mientras dormía… Esperaba verlo así más seguido, como cuando era niño, tal vez ella pudiera hacerlo… Y era ella la que lo tenía en ese estado de paz, pensó regodeándose con la idea.

Pero tal vez se molestaría si no lo despertaba para su rutina… O tal vez no, tal vez lo entendería, seguramente lo entendería.

No tuvo mucho tiempo como para verificarlo, ya que el dragón se despertó en ese momento, enfocando la vista lentamente en su rostro, cuando la vio se sonrió y se acomodó.

-Hola amor.

-Hola - respondió la yegua.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Oh… son pasado las nueve de la mañana – dijo ella – ayer fue algo cansado y no uso despertador, lo siento.

-Por hoy no importa, cuando tu hermana me pidió ayuda me había decidido a descansar un día.

-¡Bien!... Entonces que hacemos ahora.

-Quédate un rato conmigo – dijo Spike bostezando y apretándola más fuerte contra su pecho.

-Okey – dijo la potrilla de buena gana cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose contra el dragón.

-¿Todo bien? Con lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-Perfecto – dijo Sweetie – eres muy considerado Spike, y delicado, no te preocupes.

-Me alegro…

Ambos se hubieran quedado ahí más tiempo si no se hubiera escuchado un golpeteó en la puerta.

-¿Están despiertos? – "Estamos despiertos hermana" – Yo me voy en una hora, pero dejé hecho el desayuno, si quieren bajan de inmediato.

Sweetie miró a Spike y este se encogió de hombros.

-Okey, bajamos al rato – dijo Sweetie.

-Bien, tómense su tiempo – dijo Rarity, luego, solo con atención, se escucharon sus pasos ligeros, tal vez demasiado, sobre la alfombra, ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido para encogerse de hombros y levantarse, se iban a bañar luego de bajar, solo por si acaso.

-Oh, buenos días ¿Cómo durmieron? – preguntó Rarity con desgana cuando los vio bajar, se había arreglado para antes de salir, pero su cansancio era notable, apenas y podía parecer digna cuando se tapaba la boca para bostezar, la taza de café parecía ser la enésima del día.

-Bien – dijo Spike.

-¿Ningún problema? – preguntó Rarity sin poner mucha atención mientras los otros dos se sentaban.

-Sweetie se golpeó el cuerno contra la cabecera de la cama, aparte de eso nada – dijo Spike sin pensarlo, al segundo se quedó paralizado en su pensamiento, miró a Sweetie que parecía sorprendida y cuando vio a Rarity esta lo miraba sin expresión alguna, se tomó la frente con la garra – eso sonó muy mal.

-Voy a asumir que fue un accidente – dijo Rarity.

La mañana se sucedía tranquila, Rarity escuchaba a los jóvenes sin poner mucho de su parte, estaba cansada, ojalá pudiera dormir un poco en el tren.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con las cosas Rarity?

-Por favor querido – dijo Rarity a Spike – no creo que pueda cargar todo hasta la estación sola, en Manehatan, claro, tiene que haber alguien a quien pueda pagarle por cargar todo.

-¿Quieres acompañarme hoy mientras practico? – preguntó Sweetie.

-Claro amor – dijo Spike – si tengo que tomarme un día de descanso, bien puedo hacerlo escuchándote cantar, lo considero una ventaja.

El camino a la estación fue algo silencioso, Rarity miraba al frente pensativa y Spike controlaba a su bestia ahora que salía del sitio seguro al lado de Sweetie.

Rarity no entendía porque se sentía algo triste, no era común, cuando miraba a los dos jóvenes una melancolía extraña la atrapaba, pensó en que tal vez fueran celos, posesividad, como si su eterno adorador por fin hiciera por alguna algo que no hizo por ella, más cerca y con más cariño, pero ese pensamiento la asustó, decidió que era porque se sentía algo sola, eso tenía que ser.

-Bien Spike, cuídense y cuida a mi hermana – dijo Rarity cargando las cosas al tren junto con el dragón.

-A la orden – le respondió el dragón.

-Hasta luego.

-Buena suerte con la presentación – le dijo Spike dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del tren.

Tenía que ser eso, solo se sentía sola, tenía que conseguir a alguien, aunque solo fuera por divertirse amenamente con algún semental, por pasar algunas noches con alguien abrazándola, y con ese pensamiento se relajó y se puso a dormitar en el tren, los últimos tiempos habían sido difíciles para todas, Apple Jack con la granja creciendo, Rainbow con las prácticas y el trabajo, Fluttershy con su criadero de animales foráneos, Pinkie hablaba entusiasmada de abrir un circo, era una sueño pero tal vez algo más, y Twilight con sus investigaciones.

"_Con esa adolecente insegura y no con la yegua arrogante que te debe tanto"_

La voz ya era tan acostumbrada que solo suspiró en la estación… Se supone que bebiera la poción solo de vez en cuando… Solo un trago, se dijo bebiendo muy poco, y luego casi corrió, escapando y lo sabía, hacia esa yegua que entumecía a la bestia.

Esperaba no terminar detestando ser tan dependiente de ella.

_Volví, oh, joder, me estaba quedando estancadísimo, tal vez desde ahora pueda ir más rápido, construir las bases siempre me cuesta un chingo, pero ya están y comienza lo más interesante, espero les guste : )_


End file.
